Battle Future
by RyuuKazekawa
Summary: Waktu dan Takdir, ya semua itu tidak bisa di rubah oleh , bagaimana kalau suatu kelompok dan guild yg berusaha merubah itu. Dan kemudian terjadi pertarungan di antara mereka untuk merubah Waktu dan Takdir tersebut. Sorry For bad summary and RnR please. Maaf kalau ganti Summary dan Chapter 6 telah Update.
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna ketemu lagi ama author yg paling GaJe ini.

Jadi fic ini adalah lanjutan dari sequel MDTF( My Daughter From The Future ), aku bikin lanjutan sequelnya di fic baru dan bukannya di lanjutkan di fic lamanya karena fic itu sudah menyelesaikan permasalahan yg ada di fic itu.

Jadi tidak enak kalau summary-nya tidak sesuai alur ceritanya.  
Jadi maaf kalau review kalian akan di balas di fic ini bukan lewat PM, sekali lagi maaf.  
Sekali lagi untuk info:  
Mungkin di fic ini inti ceritanya kebanyakan ke Luna Dkk, bukannya ke anggota Natsu Dkk #Di gebukin fansnya.

Oke aku tidak mau banyak cincong lagi kali ini aku mau membalas Review.

**wendy love26**, tidak di hapus kok, ini sudah ada sequelnya dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Saito Asuka,** hehe Gemes ya adegan GraJu dan NaLu-nya ya, ini sudah di lanjutkan kok. terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Nnatsuki**, iya aku sudah lanjutkan kok, akan aku usahakan di rapikan dan aku usahakan alurnya tidak kecepetan. Terima kasih telah mereview.

**Himiki-chan**, ini sudah kulanjutkan kok, kenapa tidak di satukan karena menurutku cerita selanjutnya berbeda dari summary-nya. Terima kasih telah me review.

**Juliani Scarlet,** hahaha emang begitu lah Natsu, tenang kok nanti akan banyak romance di fic ini tunggu saja. Thank you for the review.

**Hanara VgRyuu,** thank you for the review.

**pidachan99**, gak apa-apa kok. Kurang greget ya konfliknya ntar saya minta saran sama Mad Dog. Emang Naruto bisa buka segel sendiri (Maaf kalau sewot).  
Tidak di lanjutkan di chapter 6 karna, summarynya sudah beda dengan alur ceritanya ya jadi bikin fic lagi (^~^). Thank you for the review.

**Ayane75**, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Rhikame**, panggil Ryuu-kun aja. Tidak aku lanjutkan di chapter 6 karna sudah beda dengan summary-nya, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Lyn Kuromono**, telat review ya, hmm... gak apa-apa yg penting sudah mereview. Thank you for the review.

**Chiaki Heartfilia**, ini sudah kulanjutkan kok, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**happy hitsugaya fernandes**, tenang kok sudah ku lanjutkan, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**nshawol56**, tenang, sudah kulanjutkan kok. Thank you for the review.  
**Taufik**, sudah di sambung kok, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Guest,** sudah di lanjutkan, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Akhirnya selesai juga balas reviewnya dan silahkan membaca fic ini.

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail of Hiro Mashima.**  
**Type: MultyChapter.**  
**Rate: T**  
**Genre: Adventure, Frendly dan mungkin ada selipan Romancenya.**  
**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Typo****(****s), Baal, Dll.**  
**Summary:** Bagaimana jika mereka yg datang dari masa depan tidak bisa kembali ke masanya dan juga musuh dari masa depan juga datang ke masa lalu untuk menghancurkan alur waktu. Bagaimana kah perjuangan mereka untuk kembali ke jamannya dan juga menyelamatkan masa lalu, sorry for bad summary and RnR Please.

RyuuKazekawa Present:  
**Battle Future.**

**Chapter 1: Enemy From the Future.**

1 hari setelah kejadian Ryuu ingin menculik Luna.

"Ada apa dengan bocah itu sampai dia mau menculik Luna" kata Natsu sedikit kesal.

"Sudah tenang Natsu, mungkin semua itu bukan kesalahan Ryuu" kata Lucy menenangkan Natsu.

"Tapi Luce, anak itu hampir saja menculik Luna"

"Sudah tenang Natsu, kita tunggu sampai dia sadar dan kita akan menanyakannya pada dia jadi bersabarlah" kata Erza.

"Perkataan Erza benar, kita harus menunggu Ryuu sadar dan kita akan mengetahui sebab dia jadi seperti itu" kata Gray.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian" jawab Natsu.

**Di ruang kesehatan.**

Terdapat Luna dan Ryuu yg sedang terbaring lemas di kasur dan di temani 3 nakamanya.

"Hmmmm"

"Ada apa Miya" tanya Shin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Miya.

"Huh sebenarnya ada apa ini, kenapa Ryuu bisa berubah 180 derajat" kata Hikari.

"Entahlah, tapi aku lihat dari matanya itu dia seperti sedang di kendalikan seseorang" kata Miya mengambil kesimpulan.

"Hnnngg, Onii-chan" Luna terbangun.

"Luna, kau sudah sadar?" kata Hikari.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini Onii-chan?" tanya Luna.

"Kau pingsan selama 1 hari, Kau sudah merasa baikan-kan" tanya Hikari.

"Ya, tapi aku masih merasa pusing"

Lalu Ryuu pun bangun dari pingsannya.

"Hnggg, kepala-ku" Kata Ryuu sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Ryuu kami mau bertanya sesuatu" tanya Miya.

"Bertanya apa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin menculik Luna" kata Miya sedikit keras.

"Ehh apa maksud-mu, aku menculik Luna"

"Sudah jawab pertanyaan kami, jangan membantah" bentak Miya.

"Apa yg kau maksud, aku tidak mengerti"

"Sudah hentikan, mungkin dia melakukannya secara tidak sadar" kata Luna.

"Hmm, seterah kau saja"

"Tapi aku punya 1 pertanyaan lagi, waktu malam itu kau pergi kemana?" tanya Miya.

"Ehh bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Ryuu.

"Sudah, cepat jawab pertanyaan-ku" bentak Miya.

"Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya ini bukan Miya yg kukenal" kata Ryuu.

"Apa yg kau maksud Ryuu, dia ini Miya yg asli" kata Shin.

"Dia bukan Miya yg asli, Miya yg asli tidak bakal segalak itu" kata Ryuu.

Lalu muncul 4 siku-siku di dahi Miya.

#Bletak...

"BICARA APA KAU INI HAH, BELUM TAHU KALAU AKU SEDANG MARAH"

"Gomennasai" kata Ryuu.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya

"Malam itu aku keluar karna ingin mencari makan dan tiba-tiba aku bertemu seseorang, lalu aku berdebat dengannya dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi" jelas Ryuu.

"Apa yg kau maksud Ryuu, aku tidak mengerti" kata Hikari.

"Dasar Flame-head kau ini, bodoh" kata Shin.

"Ehhh siapa yg kau bilang bodoh hah, mau bertarung hah" balas Hikari.

"Ayo kalau itu mau-mu" kata Shin yg sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

"HENTIKAN ATAU AKU PENGGAL KEPALA KALIAN" omel Miya dengan Death glarenya yg terkenal itu.

"Aye"

"Tapi aku ingin bertanya padamu Miya, bagaimana kau tahu aku keluar guild" tanya Ryuu.

"Ohhh soal itu, aku melihatmu keluar guild dan saat itu juga aku mengikutimu dari belakang"

_"kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya ya"_ pikir Ryuu.

"Tapi apa yg kau lakukan waktu itu pergi keluar malam-malam" tanya Shin.

"E-to, aku hanya ingin mengelilingi kota saja"

"Tapi bukannya bisa saat pagi hari, Miya" kata Luna.

"Seterah aku dong, aku yg ingin"

Luna-pun hanya ber-sweetdrop.

"Hei Ryuu saat itu aku lihat kau pergi bersama orang misterius itu dan kalau tidak salah kau menyebutkan namanya, siapa ya A...C...N-

"Oi yg cepat bicaranya dong" omel Hikari.

"Iya aku tahu, A...C... Acnologia"

"Apa Acnologia" teriak mereka ber-empat.

"Iya kalau tidak salah"

"Bukannya dia sudah mati karna di bunuh oleh ayah" kata Hikari.

"Tapi kenapa dia masih bisa hidup dan kenapa dia bisa ada disini" kata Luna.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau soal itu, tapi kita akan cari tahu masalah itu"

"Baiklah akan aku habiskan orang itu" kata Hikari yg sudah bersemangat.

"Percuma Flame-head, kau saja masih belum bisa melawan Miya" kata Shin.

"Eh... Memang kau pernah menang, hah"

"Tidak"

"Sudah jangan ribut lagi" kata Ryuu.

"Baiklah, sementara itu kau istirahat dulu Ryuu" kata Miya.

"Kita tinggal dulu, Luna tolong jaga Ryuu!" perintah Miya.

"Ha-i"

"Huh kenapa kau yg harus menjaga-ku"

"Eh, jadi Ryuu-kun tidak suka baiklah aku akan tinggal saja" kata Luna yg mulai bersedih.

"Ehh, tidak kok malah aku senang kau yg menjaga-ku dari pada Miya si malaikat pencabut nyawa" hibur Ryuu.

"Yg benar"

"Iya"

"Baiklah kalau itu mau Ryuu-kun"

"Dasar" dengan suara pelan.

"Huh, Ryuu mengatakan sesuatu ya" tanya Luna.

"Eh tidak kok, _kenapa dia bisa_ mendengar_ suara sekecil itu" _

Di tempat lain.

Terlihat Levy yg sedang murung di pojok guild.

**Levy P.O.V**  
"Huh" Levy menghela nafas.

_"Kenapa, Lu-chan sudah berpacaran dengan Natsu dan Juvia dia bertunangan dengan Gray tapi aku"_

"Hei Levy-chan kenapa kau murung gitu" tanya Lucy.

"Eh Lu-chan, tidak kok aku tidak murung"

"Huh yg benar, sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"Tidak kok Lu-chan, mungkin aku hanya tidak enak badan saja" lalu Levy bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Lebih baik aku pulang saja, Ja-ne"

"Ja..., hati -hati di jalan Levy-chan"

"Ha-i" saat dia di pintu guild dia berpapasan dengan Gajeel dan Lily yg baru saja datang ke guild dan di saat itu juga muka Levy memerah.

"Hei pendek mau kemana kau?" tanya Gajeel, tapi Levy langsung pergi meninggalkan Gajeel tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Ada apa dengan dia, Gajeel?" tanya Lily. "Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Gajeel.

**Sementara itu.**

"Kau sudah menyiapkannya, Ray" kata Acnologia.

"Sedang dalam proses Acnologia-sama"

"Baiklah, kalau sudah selesai esok siang kita serang guild itu agar di masa depan tidak ada lagi yg namanya-

"FAIRY TAIL"

**Bersambung**.

Gomennasai minna, ceritanya masih pendek dan gaje gara-gara authornya udah lama gak ngelanjutin ceritanya.

Akan aku usahakan di perpanjang dan di percepat updatenya, paling lama 1 minggu.  
Insya Allah

Dan juga aku berterima kasih kepada silent reader yg sudah mau membaca fic ini, aku doa-kan semoga silent rider bisa mereview di fic ini # 1 Rt bilang, AMIN.

Dan juga aku tidak lupa, aku juga berterima kasih kepada reader yg telah membaca dan mereview fic ini.  
1 hal lagi.  
Bagi yg ingin tahu Facebook ku ini namanya:  
**Fairuz Zahid.**  
Dah itu saja yg ingin aku sampaikan.

**RnR please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna, ketemu lagi ama author yg paling GaJe ini.  
Gomenne untuk cerita yg chapter kemarin, kurang klimaks.  
Jadi sebagai permohonan maaf aku akan membuat chapter ini lebih menarik dan lebih panjang.

Sebelum itu aku mau membalas review dulu.

**Yodon'tknow**, sama-sama dan terima kasih atas **reviewnya.**

**Pipin-Fina,** tenang kok sudah aku lanjutkan. Yg di salahkan internetnya kok malah rumahnya di bakar.  
Sudah lupakan kalimat yg diatas, terima kasih atas reviewnya dan keep read.

**Kazuka Luna Dragneel**, eh... Gomenne, bukan bermaksud mengatai mu kok.  
Baiklah, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**pidachan99**, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**happy hitsugaya fernandes**, maaf kalau cerita chapter 1-nya kurang bagus karena authornya lagi itu lagi males ngetiknya ya jadinya sedikit acak-acakan, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**nshawol566,** tumben pakai yg ini biasanya nshawol56, tenang Acnologia tidak bisa menghancurkan Fairy Tail karna ada pasukan penyihir yg kuat.  
Munkin sisanya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya deh, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Chiaki Heartfilia**, tidak apa-apa kok, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Selesai sekali lagi aku mengucapkan  
Selamat membaca.

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima_._**

**Type_:_ MultyChapter**.

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Adventure, Romance.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Baal, Gaje Dll.**

**Summary**:bagaimana jika mereka yg datang dari masa depan tidak bisa kembali ke masanya dan juga musuh dari masa depan juga datang ke masa lalu untuk menghancurkan alur waktu. Bagaimana kah perjuangan mereka untuk kembali ke jamannya dan juga menyelamatkan masa lalu, sorry for bad summary and RnR Please.

**Chapter 2: Serangan.**

Hari yg cerah di sebuah guild Fairy Tail.  
Terlihat Natsu dan Hikari yg sedang memakan makanan kesukaannya, yaitu ayam api.

#Nyam-nyam

"Hei Natsu-Hikari, makannya pelan-pelan" omel Lucy.  
Yap, keluarga Natsu yg sedang bersantai-santai di guild terkecuali Luna yg sedang pergi mengambil misi bersama Ryuu, Miya dan Shin.

"Gomen Luce, soalnya aku sangat lapar #Nyam-nyam"

"Ya, tapi kau harus pelan-pelan kalau tidak nanti bisa tersedak, dan kau juga Hikari"

"Ha-i"

"Ngomong-ngomong Natsu, kemana Happy? sejak kemarin dia tidak terlihat" tanya Lucy. "Entahlah Luce aku juga tidak tahu kemana dia" jawab Natsu.

"Huh, terima kasih atas makanannya" kata Natsu dengan perut yg gendut. "Terima kasih atas makanannya" kata Hikari.

"Hei Luce, bagaimana kalau kita mengambil misi hari ini?" usul Natsu. "Baiklah, lagi pula uang-ku sudah mulai menipis" jawab Lucy.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san aku ikut juga" kata Hikari. "Yosh baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau pergi ke papan misi dulu, ayo Luce" ajak Natsu.

"Ha-i"

**Di depan papan misi.**

"Hmm... yg mana ya" kata Natsu sambil memegang dagunya. "Hei Natsu yg ini saja, lumayan hadiahnya meskipun misinya agak sulit"

_Di kertas tertulis:_  
_Misi A-class._  
_Menangkap sosok misterius di danau Hanami (Ngasal namanya -_-')_  
_Hadiah: 870.000 jewel_

"Ng... kurasa ide bagus Luce, sebaiknya kita pergi ke Mira"

"Mira-san kami mengambil misi ini ?" tanya Lucy dengan menunjukan kertas misinya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh mengambilnya" jawab Mira.

#Duarr... (Suara ledakan)

Pintu guild tiba-tiba hancur.

"Natsu, itu ulahmu lagi ya" tanya Cana yg sedang mabuk yg sedang memegang gentong bir kesayangannya.

"Oy itu bukan ulah-ku" jawab Natsu. Lalu muncul sosok bayangan dengan jubah hitam, lalu sosok bayangan itu memasuki guild.

"Siapa kau ?" tanya Mira. Lalu sosok itu mendekati Natsu dan Lucy, dan orang itu lalu memukul Natsu dengan pukulannya yg membuat Natsu terpental jauh.

"NATSU..." teriak Lucy, lalu menghampiri Natsu yg sedang terluka itu.

"Otou-san..." teriak Hikari lalu menghampiri Natsu, "Oi siapa kau ? Berani macam-macam pada ayah" tanya Hikari.

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak boleh mengetahui siapa aku, aku hanya mau nyawamu NATSU DRAGNEEL" kata orang itu. Lalu Natsu bangkit "Memang ada masalah apa antara aku dan kau, hah" tanya Natsu yg sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Memang sekarang tidak ada masalah antara aku dan kau, tapi 1 tahun dari sekarang kau punya masalah dengan-ku" jawab orang itu.  
Lalu muncul Master Makarov di depan orang tersebut dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku memang tidak mengenal kau, tapi jika kau mau melawan anak-ku langkahi dulu mayatku" kata Master Makarov.

"Minggir kakek tua, kau bukan tandingan-ku" kata Orang tersebut.

"Oh ya" lalu badan Master Makarov berubah menjadi besar, "Buktikan kata-katamu itu wahai anak muda"

Lalu orang tersebut memukul master Makarov dengan tangan yg berbalut cahaya hitam di tangannya dan,  
#Bukk...  
Master Makarov terpental dan seketika tubuhnya kembali seperti semula, "MASTER..." teriak Natsu.

"MASTER..." teriak seluruh anggota guild.

"Beraninya kau melukai master, tidak kumaaf kan" kata Erza yg sudah siap dengan sihirnya.

"Kau" kata Gray, lalu Gray menyerang orang tersebut dengan pedang esnya.

"Gray-kun, jangan..." teriak Juvia.

Sayang tubuh Gray bernasib sama dengan Makarov, dia terpental sampai pojok guild. Untungnya Elfman menangkapnya.

"Syukurlah, Gray-kun.." lalu Juvia menghampiri Gray yg sedang terluka.

"Gray kau tidak apa-apa"tanya Elfman, "Aku tidak apa-apa uhuk-uhuk, untungnya kau segera menangkap-ku" jawab Gray.

"Cih, banyak sekali pengganggu disini sebaiknya ku musnahkan semuanya sekaligus" lalu orang tersebut segera keluar menembus atap guild.

Di luar dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan laser dari mulutnya (Bayangin aja seperti saat Acnologia menghancurkan pulau Tenroujima)

Orang-orang guild hanya terpaku melihat kejadian yg sama seperti di pulau tenroujima, mereka tidak bisa kabur dari serangan itu.

Tapi, muncul perisai cahaya yg menghalangi serangan itu.

"Cih anak itu lagi, sebaiknya aku sudahi urusan ini lain kali aku akan kembali FAIRY TAIL" kata orang tersebut dan seketika dia menghilang.

"Minna kalian tidak apa-apa" kata Erza.

"Kami tidak apa-apa Erza" kata Mira.

"Sialan, beraninya orang itu menyerang guild dan menyakiti master" kata Erza.

"Gomen minna mungkin ini semua salah-ku gara-gara aku guild jadi hancur dan master, sialan" kata Natsu.

"Ini semua bukan salah-mu nak, uhuk-uhuk" kata Makarov, "Master bertahanlah" kata Natsu.

"Minna kalian tidak apa-apa" kata Wendy yg baru saja datang.

"Wendy, syukurlah kau datang cepat sembuhkan master" perintah Natsu, lalu Wendy segera berlari menghampiri Makarov dan dia segera menyembuhkan Makarov.

"Ngomong-ngomong sihir siapa yg melindungi kita dari serangan itu?" tanya Mira.

Tiba-tiba datang Luna, Miya, Ryuu, dan Shin.

"Minna kalian tidak apa-apa" teriak Luna, "Kami tidak apa-apa Luna" jawab Hikari.

"Untung saja Ryuu mengeluarkan perisai cahaya, kalau tidak kalian bisa mati?" kata Shin.

"Eh, memang sampai separah itu dampaknya, syukurlah dia menyelamatkan kita" kata Lucy, " Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tahu kalau guild diserang?" tanya Lucy.

"Itu karna eh... Kenapa Ryuu ?"

"Huh kau ini, itu karna penciuman-ku merasakan sesuatu yg sama dengan waktu itu"

"Sebaiknya kita rawat Master terlebih dahulu !" perintah Erza.

"Ha-i"

Akhirnya Master berhasil di rawat di ruang kesehatan guild, terlebih Natsu dan Gray tidak terluka cukup parah.

Semua anggota guild membersihkan kekacauan yg di buat oleh orang misterius tersebut terkecuali Cana yg, yah biasa meminum bir kesayangannya.

"Oy Cana bantu kami membersihkan guild ini !" perintah Lucy.

"Hikz apa, aku tidak mendengarmu" jawab Cana yg sedang mabuk, "Hah dasar, bukannya membantu dia malah mabuk-mabukkan" gerutu Lucy.

"Biarkan saja Lucy, dia memang orang-nya seperti itu" kata Mira, "Tapi Mira-san, sedikitnya dia membantu menyapu debu bekas puing-puing bangunan ini tapi dia malah mabuk-mabukan bagaimana kalau tidak ada yg menyukai dia" omel Lucy.

#Dukk... (Bunyi barrel bir di letakan)

"Apa yg kau bilang hah, Lucy!" bentak Cana dengan Death Glarenya, "Gomennasai..."

**Sementara itu.**

#Suara angin berhembus.

"Hah aku lelah sekali" gerutu Ray yg sedang berbaring malas-malasan di ladang rumput.

#srek-srek

"Hah" lalu Ray bangun dari kegiatannya itu dan menengok kebelakang.  
"Ac- Acnologia-sama" lalu Ray bangkit dari kegiatannya itu dan segera bertekuk lutut di hadapan Acnologia, "Maafkan hamba tuan, karna bermalas-malasan, bagaimana dengan misinya itu tuan ?" tanya Ray.

"Misi itu gagal gara-gara bocah tengik itu, bagaimana dengan barang itu ?" tanya Acnologia.

"Oh itu, sudah siap tinggal menunggu bahan yg terakhir untuk melengkapinya"

"Aku mau istirahat sebentar, kalau begitu cepat kau cari itu !" perintah Acnologia.

"Ha-i"

Lalu Acnologia menghilang dari hadapan Ray.  
Setelah dia menghilang.

"Huh, selalu saja dia menyuruhku tanpa henti"

"Sebaiknya aku segera mencarinya, kalau tidak aku bisa di bunuh olehnya" lalu Ray segera pergi dari tempatnya dan pergi entah kemana.

**Di guild.**

Di guild, terlihat sedang ada perbaikan massal pada bagian yg rusak. Semuanya bekerja keras, terkecuali Master, Gray, dan Natsu yg sedang di rawat.

"Huh kenapa kita harus ikut bekerja juga, padahal kita baru saja pulang dari misi" gerutu Shin.

"Sudah jangan mengeluh, cepat kerjakan" omel Miya.

"Ha-i" jawab Shin dengan malas.

"Oi Ryuu, kau juga ikut bekerja jangan malas-malasan!" perintah Miya kepada Ryuu yg sedang bersandar di dinding guild.

"Tidak mau aku sedang malas" jawab Ryuu, "Apa kau bilang hah,mau menantang-ku" kata Miya dengan Death Glarenya.

"Hah aku tidak mendengarmu"

"Oh kau tidak mendengar ya, bagaimana kalau aku membersihkan telinga mu dengan pedang-ku ini hah" lalu Miya mengeluarkan pedangnya sekaligus dengan death glarenya yg terkenal itu.

"Gomennasai" lalu Ryuu dengan sihir cepatnya mengerjakan pintu yg hancur itu dengan sekejap mata.

#Tok-tok-tok (bunyi suara palu dengan cepat).  
Seketika pintu yg sudah rusak itu terlihat seperti baru lagi.

"Sudah selesai, bagaimana ?" kata Ryuu dengan cengirannya sambil menghadap pintu itu.  
Shin dan Miya hanya menelan ludahnya, tiba-tiba

#Brukk...

"Itaiii..." teriak Ryuu sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Huuffttt... gyahahahahaha" tawa Shin dan Miya bersamaan.

Pintu yg baru selesai itu menimpa kaki Ryuu yg sedang berdiri di dekat pintu itu.

"Rasakan itu, gyahahaha makannya jangan sombong" ledek Shin.

"Hahaha, kali ini aku setuju dengan Shin kau ini Ryuu ckckck" kata Miya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita betul-kan pintu itu bersama-sama"

"Kau betul Miya ayo dan juga kau Ryuu.

"Ha-i"

lalu mereka bertiga mengangkat pintu itu dan kembali memasangkannya dengan benar.

**Skip Time.**

"Hah aku sangat lelah, tante Mira boleh kita meminta air"

"Baiklah Miya" lalu Mira pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air, dan dia kembali membawa tempat minum berisi air (Ya iyalah, masa isi bensin -_-').  
(bayangin aja tempatnya seperti tempat minum yg bulat , tapi sedikit besar).

"Arigatou" kata Miya berterima kasih.

"Hmm.. Sama-sama" lalu Mira kembali ke tempatnya.

"Oi Miya jangan kau habis-kan sendiri" omel Shin.

"Iya betul, bagi-bagi lah" sambung Ryuu.

"Ha-i, sabar kenapa aku belum selesai meminumnya" jawab Miya.

#Gluk-gluk.

"Ah segarnya, ini" kata Miya sambil menyerahkan tempat minumnya.

"Aku dulu Miya" kata Shin sambil mengambil tempat minum itu, "Eh, enak saja aku dulu" lalu Ryuu merebutnya dari Shin.

"Enak saja aku dulu yg memintanya" lalu Shin merebutnya kembali.

"Tapi aku yg paling bekerja keras" lalu Ryuu menariknya kembali.  
Dan terjadilah tarik menarik antar lelaki itu, lalu

"Aku dulu"

"Tidak, aku dulu"

"Eh enak saja kau"

"HENTIKAN..." teriak Miya yg mampu membuat seluruh anggota guild melihat kepadanya.

"Gomennasai" jawab Ryuu dan Shin bersama-sama.

"MAU MINUM ATAU TIDAK HAH"

"Aye" lalu seketika Ryuu menyerahkan air itu kepada Shin dan meminumnya secara bergiliran.

"Dasar, hari ini sempat membuat kerusuhan hah" gerutu Lucy yg sedang menyapu lantai guild.

"Tak apa Okaa-san, mereka itu memang seperti itu kalau di sana" seketika Luna terdiam dan Lucy langsung mengetahuinya.

"Ada apa Luna, kenapa kau terdiam ?" tanya Lucy menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa Okaa-san hanya saja"

"Aku sedikit rindu pada orang-orang disana" jawab Luna.

"Hmm... aku tahu apa yg kau rasakan Luna, aku mengerti jadi kau rindu pada teman-temanmu yg disana yah ?" tanya Lucy.

"Yah, tapi aku juga senang berada disini bisa melihat orang-orang yg sudah tiada disana masih hidup di jaman ini" jelas Luna.

"Eh... apa yg kau maksud sudah tiada ?" tanya Lucy, "Lupakan saja" jawab Luna dengan mudah.

**2 hari kemudian.**

Guild Fairy Tail sudah normal seperti biasa tapi, orang-orangnya masih belum normal #Duss... Cling

"Hei minna kalian lihat Luna tidak ?" tanya Ryuu.

"Eh tumben bertanya soal Luna atau jangan-jangan, khu-khu" goda Mira.

"Eh bukan itu yg ku maksud tante Mira" jawab Ryuu sedikit blushing.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sering menyendiri, maka dari itu aku sedikit khawatir padanya" jelas Ryuu.

#Brakk...

Terlihat Natsu yg baru saja datang dengan Lucy.

"Oh ya, paman Natsu kau melihat Luna tidak ?" tanya Ryuu, "Tunggu sebentar, ng..." kata Natsu sambil berpikir.

#tik-tok-tik-tok-tik-tok-TENG...

"Oh ya" lalu Natsu menjentikan jarinya.

"Aku tidak tahu"

#Bruk... (Ryuu terjatuh)

"Jangan bercanda paman Natsu"

"Oi Ryuu, kalau kau mencari Luna dia pergi ke taman" jawab Hikari yg muncul dari belakang.

"Baiklah, arigatou Hikari"

Lalu Ryuu pergi menyusul Luna.

"Eh Hikari bagaimana kau tahu" tanya Natsu.

"E-to, dia memberi tahu-ku kalau dia tidak ingin pergi ke guild hari ini dan juga aku tahu dimana tempat favoritnya berada" jawab Hikari.

Natsu hanya ber-oh ria.

**Sementara di taman.**

"Huh" terlihat Luna yg sedang duduk di kursi taman.

_"Kenapa ya aku akhir-akhir ini sering melamun ya, atau jangan-jangan aku merindukan ayah dan ibuku yg disana"_

"Sepertinya kau terlihat sedang kesusahan ya"

Lalu Luna terkejut dan mencari asal suara itu, dan ternyata yg berbicara itu adalah laki-laki berambut coklat dengan kemeja polos berwarna hijau dan celana berwarna sama dengan rambutnya.

"Si-siapa kau ?" tanya Luna.

"Oh maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri, nama-ku Ray Kagami" jawab Ray.

"Ray Kagami, perkenalkan namaku-

"Luna Dragneel kan" potong Ray.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku ?" tanya Luna.

"Jadi, bisa aku bantu apa masalah-mu ?" tanya Ray.

"Tidak, aku tidak perlu bantuan orang yg baru aku kenal" balas Luna.

"Oh jadi kau menolak-ku, baiklah kalau begitu" dengan senyuman liciknya Ray mengeluarkan sihir penidurnya di telapak tangannya dan dia berusaha meraih tangan Luna.

Tapi seseorang menepis tangan Ray, lalu Ray melihat orang tersebut dan dia terkejut melihat orang tersebut.

**Siapa-kah orang tersebut, nantikan di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Bersambung.**

Akhirnya selesai juga, Fyuhh..  
Gomennasai, jika masih ada adegan yg GaJe atau apalah itu.  
Jika kalian ingin mengkritik sesuatu tentang fic ini tidak apa-apa, silahkan mengkritik di review ya jangan lewat PM dan tidak pakai namanya atau Pen Name.

Happy: Oi author aku mau mengkritik.

Author: Huohhh Happy, kemana saja kau hah ?

Happy: Oi author kenapa aku tidak kebagian dialog di chapter ini hah #Bawa-bawa golok.

Author: Sabar Happy, bisa aku jelaskan.

Happy: Jelaskan apa hah, kesabaran-ku telah habis sejak fic yg kemarin, rasakan ini author hiyaatt... #Terbang ngejar author sambil bawa golok.

Author: Gomennasai (Lari pakai jurus seribu langkah)

Happy: Mau kemana kau hah.

Virgo: Baiklah kita tinggal saja Happy dan Author yg sedang main kejar-kejaran, Ehem..

Virgo: Jika kalian punya saran atau kritik sampaikan saja saran atau kritik itu melalui review, dan jangan lupa

**RnR please.**

Happy & Author : Hiee... sejak kapan kau ada disini ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hai minna, ketemu lagi ama author yg GaJe ini.  
Gomenne kalau chapter yg ketiganya telat karena lagi banyak urusan Ekskul dan yg lain, jadi Gomenne karna telat publish.  
Jadi Balasan reviewnya ada di bawah untuk kali ini ya, jadi Gomenne.

Selamat Membaca.

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima.**  
**Type: MultyChapter.**  
**Genre: Adventure, Romance.**  
**Rate: T**  
**Warning: OOC, GaJe, Typo(s), Dan sebangsanya.**  
**Summary**: Bagaimana jika mereka yg datang dari masa depan tidak bisa kembali ke masanya dan juga musuh dari masa depan juga datang ke masa lalu untuk menghancurkan alur waktu. Bagaimana kah perjuangan mereka untuk kembali ke jamannya dan juga menyelamatkan masa lalu, sorry for bad summary and RnR Please.

**Sebelumnya**:

"Jadi, bisa aku bantu apa masalah-mu ?" tanya Ray.

"Tidak, aku tidak perlu bantuan orang yg baru aku kenal" balas Luna.

"Oh jadi kau menolak-ku, baiklah kalau begitu" dengan senyuman liciknya Ray mengeluarkan sihir penidurnya di telapak tangannya dan dia berusaha meraih tangan Luna.

Tapi seseorang menepis tangan Ray, lalu Ray melihat orang tersebut dan dia terkejut melihat orang tersebut.

**Chapter 3: Ray Kagami.**

Ternyata Erza yg berhasil menepis tangan Ray.

"Kau ?" kata Ray setengah mati.

"Siapa kau ? Berani mendekati anak dari temanku ini" tanya Erza. "Gomenne, mungkin aku salah orang jadi maafkan aku. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi saja" kata Ray sambil membungkuk kepada Erza lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.  
_"Sial rencana-ku telah gagal karena ada sang titania di dekatnya, mungkin akan aku coba lain kali" gerutu Ray dalam pikirannya._  
_Lalu Ray langsung menghilang di hadapan mereka berdua._

**_Catatan:_**  
**_Sihir Ray disini adalah Dragon Slayer Ilution (kekuatan naga yg menghipnotis musuh dengan suara atau sentuhan)_**

"Syukurlah Luna kau tidak apa-apa"

"Terima kasih tante Erza" kata Luna berterima kasih.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa dia Luna ?" tanya Erza.

"Entahlah aku saja baru berkenalan dengan dia" jawab Luna, "Oh ya tante kenapa bisa ada disini ?" tanya Luna.

"Oh itu, aku baru saja berbelanja" jawab Erza dengan menunjuk gerobak yg penuh dengan bahan-bahan makanan.  
Luna-pun hanya Ber-sweat drop melihat itu. (Author: aku saja heran yg mengetiknya)

"OI LUNA"

"Eh Ryuu-kun"

Ternyata Ryuu yg memanggil Luna, lalu Ryuu berhasil menemukan Luna.

"Hah-hah, syukurlah hah..hah.. aku bisa menemukanmu" kata Ryuu kelelahan sehabis berlari.

"Eh apa yg kau maksud Ryuu-kun ?" tanya Luna.

"Aku sedang mencari mu hah...hah... akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan-mu" jawab Ryuu lalu dia mengambil duduk di bangku taman yg ada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau mencari-ku ?" tanya Luna lagi.

"Aku mencarimu karna aku khawatir karna kau akhir-akhir ini kau suka melamun terus dan suka menyendiri di guild" jawab Ryuu.  
Lalu Luna blushing dan memukul lengan Ryuu.

"Aduh, kenapa kau lakukan itu Luna ? bukan seperti kau yg biasanya" tanya Ryuu sambil memegang lengan kanannya.

"Eh Gomen, entahlah akhir-akhir ini sifat-ku sedikit aneh semenjak aku bisa menggunakan sihir" jawab Luna.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu, aku maafkan tapi kau harus bisa mengendalikan sifat-mu itu" kata Ryuu lalu dia bangkit dari kursi taman, "Ayo kita ke guild" ajak Ryuu.

"Ha-i, tante Erza kau tidak ke guild ?" tanya Luna.

"Tidak, aku mau ke Fairy Hill's dulu" jawab Erza.

"Baiklah, jaa.." lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan Erza dan pergi ke guild.

"Hmm mereka seperti terikat benang takdir, sulit sekali di pisahkan" pikir Erza.

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan orang tadi yg bersama Luna, sepertinya dia bukan orang baik-baik" lalu Erza pergi membawa barang belanjaannya yg sulit untuk di hitung jumlahnya.

**Di Tempat lain.**

"Apakah kau berhasil membawanya ?" tanya Acnologia.

"Belum Acnologia-sama, rencanaku telah gagal karna sang titania" jawab Ray.

_**Mereka berdua berada di tempat yg terlihat seperti gua yg di setiap dindingnya terdapat obor yg nyala apinya berwarna biru dengan Acnologia yg duduk di singgasana yg terbuat dari batuan marmer.**_

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melawannya" bentak Acnologia.

"Maaf, aku tidak mau menimbulkan kekacauan di tempat yg ramai oleh orang-orang" jawab Ray.

"Dasar pengecut" lalu Acnologia mengeluarkan sihir yg berbentuk bola api biru yg sangat kuat ke Ray yg membuat Ray terpental sampai dinding gua.  
(Catatan: Maaf mungkin untuk adegan acnologia yg sedang memukul Makarov seharusnya api biru bukan cahaya hitam).

"Uhuk-uhuk maafkan aku Acnologia-sama, beri aku kesempatan satu lagi untuk membawa anak itu kesini" kata Ray yg terluka parah.

"Kurang ajar kau" lalu Acnologia mengeluarkan apinya yg lebih besar.

"Hentikan Acnologia-sama, berikan dia satu kesempatan lagi" kata anak perempuan yg sebaya dengan Ray berambut warna Ungu.

"Oh ternyata kau Kin" kata Acnologia.

"Berikan dia satu lagi kesempatan kalau dia tidak berhasil lagi maka aku yg akan membunuh orang itu" kata Kin.

**Kin: Rambut berwarna ungun dengan model rambut di gerai tapi bergelombang. Pakaian menggunakan one-piece berwarna ungu. (maaf author kurang mengerti untuk model baju, kalau ada yg mau membetulkan silahkan katakan saja di kotak Review)**

"Apa yg kau bilang kin, aku tidak akan gagal dan juga aku tidak akan mati di tangan penjilat seperti mu" bentak Ray.

"Oh kau menghina-ku, lihat saja nanti" balas Kin.

"Sudah hentikan aku tidak mau ada keributan disini, baiklah aku akan berikan kau kesempatan kalau kau gagal maka nasib-mu berada di tangan Kin" kata Acnologia memberikan perintah.

"Ha-i Acnologia-sama" kata mereka berdua sambil membungkuk, lalu Ray menengok ke Kin dan melihat senyum liciknya.  
Dan mereka berdua menghilang di hadapan Acnologia.

**Di Guild.**

"Huh syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa Luna" kata Lucy khawatir.

"Tenanglah Okaa-san aku tidak apa-apa"

"Hah kau ini selalu merepotkan orang lain" kata Hikari sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Luna.

"Hentikan itu, Onii-chan"

"He...he...he gomen"

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Ryuu-kun ?" tanya Luna.

"Oh dia, sedang pergi menjalankan misi" jawab Mira.

"Eh kenapa dia tidak mengajakku ?" kata Luna dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tenang, mungkin dia akan pulang dalam beberapa hari" kata Shin yg bajunya hilang entah kemana.

"Kyaaaa... dimana bajumu ?" teriak Luna.

"Eh... sejak kapan aku telanjang dada begini"

"Oi Shin sejak kapan kau punya kebiasaan seperti itu ?" tanya Miya yg sedang memakan kue strawberrynya.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti kapan aku punya kebiasaan seperti ini" kata Shin sambil mencari bajunya yg menghilang.

"Hahaha itulah baru anakku" kata Gray sambil mengancungi jempolnya.

"Gihee.. dasar keluarga stripper" ledek Gajeel.

"Apa kau bilang muka besi, hah" balas Gray.

"Oi-oi sepertinya ada yg mau berkelahi" kata Natsu yg sudah menepuk telapak tangannya dengan tinjunya.

"Hah mau berkelahi Ice-prince" ajak Gajeel.

"Ayo kalau begitu, aku terima" balas Gray yg sudah bertelanjang dada.

"Lebih baik aku juga ikut bertarung, I'm fire up" kata Natsu yg sudah siap dengan tinjunya.

"Ho.. kalian memang laki-laki" teriak Elfman.

"ara-ara sepertinya harus ada yg memisahkan mereka" kata Mira.

"Hah sampai kapan mereka akan seperti begini terus" kata Lisanna yg sudah berface- palm.

_**(Info Face-palm: menaruh telapak tangan di wajahnya, biasanya menunjukan sikap terhadap sesuatu yg bodoh untuk dia, kalau tidak salah kalau salah harap di maklumi).**_

"Hei kalian bisa tenang tidak, aku sedang bersantai" kata Laxus yg sedang bersandar di dinding guild.

"Ayo kita mulai, Hyaaa..." lalu Gray menyiapkan sihirnya dan Natsu yg bersiap dengan tinju apinya dan juga Gajeel yg siap dengan tinju besinya.

"HENTIKAN...!" teriak Miya yg sedang marah karena terganggu acara makan kuenya.

"Ha-i" kata Mereka bertiga.

"Bisa diam tidak kalian bertiga!"

"Aye"

_"Oh ya aku sudah lupa kalau ada tiruan Erza disini" kata Gray pikirnya._

_"Dasar titania kedua" kata Gajeel._

_"Hufftt, kenapa jadi begini" gerutu Natsu._

"Apa kalian membicarakan-ku, hah ?" bentak Miya.

"Tidak kok" jawab mereka bertiga.

"Huh tidak kusangka ternyata dia bisa ditakuti oleh yg lebih tua dari dia" kata Lucy.

"Wajar saja Lu-chan dia dan mereka bertiga sekarang umurnya sama" kata Levy.

"Kau benar juga Levy, tidak kusangka dia bisa di takuti oleh yg lain pasti Erza bangga dengan dia" kata Mira.

Setelah kejadian itu suasana guild kembali normal seperti biasa tapi tidak terlihat kepada tiga orang yg duduk di sudut guild yg ternyata mereka habis di omeli habis-habisan oleh Miya.

"Kenapa kita bisa kalah dengan orang yg lebih muda dari pada kita ?" tanya Gray dengan wajah yg kusut.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Gajeel dengan ekspresi yg sama.

"Baru kali ini aku kalah oleh anak kecil kalau begitu, aku tidak rela kalah aku akan membalas melawan dia" kata Natsu dari lemas kembali bersemangat membara.

"Yosh aku juga setuju dengan-mu Flame-head" kata Gray yg langsung semangat.

"Gihee, aku juga ikut dengan kalian" lalu mereka bertiga bangkit dari tempat duduknya itu.

"Jika aku jadi kalian aku tidak akan melawan dia" kata Hikari yg sedang meminum jus jeruknya.

"Huh memang kau bisa apa hah bocah" omel Gajeel.

"Oi jangan omeli anakku, muka besi!" kata Natsu.

"Memang kenapa dengan Miya ?" tanya Natsu.

"Miya itu seperti tante Erza tapi dia juga memiliki kekuatan paman Jellal, jadi dia itu lebih kuat dari kalian bertiga" kata Hikari menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak peduli, ayo flame-head, muka besi" ajak Gray.

"Baiklah, ayo"

"Baiklah seterah kalian jika kalian tidak mendengarku" kata Hikari lalu dia melanjutkan acara minumnya itu.

"Yosh ayo kita membalas"

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Huh aku menyesal mengikuti mu Flame-head" kata Gray dengan kepala yg sudah penuh dengan benjolan.

"Dasar anak naga, gara-gara kau aku juga kena pukulan juga" kata Gajeel dengan muka yg sudah membiru.

"Hah...Memang kau bukan anak naga apa, lagi pula kenapa kau berdua ikut denganku ?" tanya Natsu yg bernasib sama dengan mereka berdua.

"Karna kau yg mengajak kita bodoh" jawab Gray.

"Gyahahaha kenapa dengan muka Otou-san ?" tanya Shin yg sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha, sudah kubilang kalian tidak akan mampu melawan dia" kata Hikari yg ikut tertawa.

Baiklah kita tinggal mereka yg sedang kesakitan dan tertawa itu, kita beralih kepada perempuannya.  
Terlihat kumpulan perempuan di bar guild yg sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Hei Lucy, bagaimana hubungan-mu dengan Natsu" tanya Mira sambil membawa Vanilla Milk shake pesanan Lucy dan menaruhnya di depan Lucy.

"Yah seperti biasa-biasa lagi, tapi aku masih ragu untuk menikah dengan Natsu saat usia seperti sekarang" jawab Lucy lalu mengambil ujung sedotan minuman itu dan mengaduknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Lucy, lagi pula sebenarnya umur kita yg terjebak di tenroujima di tambah 7 tahun" jelas Mira sambil menopang dagunya di meja bar.

"Jadi Natsu pernah mengajakmu untuk menikah" tanya Levy di sampingnya.

"Iya Levy-chan saat kau pergi misi, Natsu pernah melamar-ku tapi ku tolak karna aku tidak mau menikah muda" jawab Lucy yg sedang menyeruput vanilla milk shakenya.

"Oh sayang sekali Lu-chan, pasti Natsu sangat kecewa" kata Levy, "Mira-san aku pesan minuman jus stawberry satu!" kata Levy memesan minuman.

"Ha-i Levy-chan" kata Mira lalu pergi ke belakang untuk membuat jus.

"Jadi Lu-chan, pasti Natsu sangat kecewa dengan jawabanmu itu ?" lanjut Levy.

"Ya begitulah Levy-chan tapi, akhirnya dia bisa bersikap seperti biasa lagi" jawab Lucy.

Tiba-tiba pintu guild terbuka dan menunjukan sosok orang memakai jubah berwarna biru.

"Jangan-jangan itu"

"Konnichiwa minna-san" sapa Jellal sambil membuka tudung jubahnya.

"Jellal..." teriak semua anggota guild.

"Otou-san" kata Miya terkejut lalu tersedak kue yg sedang dia makan, "Air dimana air, aku tersedak" kata Miya sedikit panik.

"I-  
Lalu Miya mengambil air minum Shin yg sedang ia pegang dan meminumnya.

-ni airnya" lanjut Shin.

"Hah" Miya mengelap mulutnya, "Arigatou Shin" kata Miya lalu memberikan gelasnya kepada Shin dan pergi meninggalkannya.  
Lalu Shin melihat gelasnya, ternyata gelas itu kosong.

"Aku tidak disisakan lagi"

"Eh Erza kenapa kau merubah model rambut ?" tanya Jellal yg tiba-tiba sudah di depan Miya.

"Eh...O-tou-san" lalu Miya terkejut dan mundur menjauhi Jellal.

"Eh ada dengan-mu Erza ? Dan juga kenapa ada tato yg sama dengan ku di wajah mu" Jellal berusaha mendekati Miya yg menjauh dari dia dan,

Tiba-tiba pintu guild terbuka dan menunjukan sosok Erza yg sebenarnya.

"Je-llal" kata Erza sedikit Blushing.

"Eh... kenapa Erza ada dua ?" tanya Jellal.  
Lalu Erza teringat kembali perkataan Miya yg mengatakan kalau dia menikah dengan Jellal dan,

#Brukkk...

Erza pingsan di tempat.

"Oi ada apa ini sebenarnya ?"

"Biar aku saja yg menjelaskan" Shin mengangkat tangannya.

"Eh... Gray"

**Skip Time.**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya" kata Jellal sambil meminum minumannya yg dipesannya.

"Iya, jadi kita sebenarnya kita berasal dari masa depan"  
"Lalu, kenapa kau belum juga kembali ke masa depan ?" tanya Jellal.  
Seketika raut wajah Miya dan Shin berubah.  
"Sebenarnya kami tidak tau cara kembali ke masa kami" jawab Shin dengan lemas.  
"Apaa..." Jellal terkejut.

Tiba-tiba Erza terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Dimana aku ?"

"Kau masih di guild Erza, aku yg mengangkatmu ke tempat duduk guild.

"Jadi, apakah Otou-san bisa membantu kami ?" tanya Miya.

"Hmm... ? Baiklah sementara itu aku akan tinggal disini untuk membantu kalian untuk kembali"

"Wahhh, Arigatou Otou-san" lalu Miya memeluk Jellal dengan bahagia.

"Apa... Bagaimana dengan status-mu itu ? kau bisa di temukan oleh dewan sihir" omel Erza yg main nyamber aja kaya listrik #Buak...(Di pukul Erza)

"Tenanglah Erza aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Meredy ?" tanya Erza.

"Oh dia mungkin bisa mengerti keadaannya dan mungkin dia juga akan tinggal untuk sementara waktu" jawab Jellal.

"Hah, baiklah tapi jika ada keperluan yg lain segera panggil aku saja" lalu Erza pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

#Brakk...

Terlihat wanita berambut pink yg terluka parah dan dia mulai terjatuh lemas.

"Meredy..." teriak Jellal lalu menghampiri Meredy dan menahan dia agar tidak jatuh.

"Je-llal" panggil Meredy.

"Kenapa kau bisa begini Meredy ?" tanya Jellal.

"Seseorang telah menyerang-ku"

"Apa... Siapa orangnya ?" tanya Erza yg tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Meredy.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya R...A..Y" jawab Meredy.

"Apa" lalu seketika badan Erza membeku.

"Di...a"

"Hei Erza kau kenapa, memang kau tahu siapa orangnya" tanya Jellal.

"Aku tahu siapa orangnya, lebih baik kau bawa Meredy ke ruangan kesehatan dan Wendy cepat kau kesini !" perintah Erza.  
"Ha-i"

**Sementara itu.**

Di pinggir sungai di kota terlihat Luna yg sedang bersenandung dengan ceria, tetapi kegiatan dia tersebut tidak berlangsung lama.  
Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok bayangan di hadapan Luna dan bayangan itu segera berubah menjadi bentuk manusia dan ternyata dia,

"Ray..." Luna tekejut.

"Hai, kita ketemu lagi Luna Dragneel" kata Ray sambil menunjukan senyum jahatnya.

"Mau apa kau bertemu dengan-ku ?" tanya Luna sambil melangkah mundur.

"Aku hanya mau membicarakan soal masalah yg sedang kau hadapi sekarang" jawab Ray sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Lagi pula aku sudah melupakannya dan juga tidak ada hubungannya dengan-mu"

"Ohh.. Apa kau yakin dengan itu, sebenarnya kau hanya berusaha untuk menyembunyikan perasaan-mu itu"

"Apa yg kau maksud sebenarnya, hah ?"

"Begini, aku sebenarnya bisa membantu tapi ada syarat yg harus kau penuhi" Lalu Ray menatap ke-12 kunci zodiak yg di bawa oleh Luna.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memberikannya kepada siapa-pun meskipun itu orang yg telah kukenal" kata Luna sambil menutupi kuncinya.

"Oh.. Jadi kau menolak tawaranku untuk yg terakhir, baiklah aku akan mengambilnya secara paksa"

_Ilution Dragon-_

_Karyuu no tekken_

Tiba-tiba muncul Hikari dengan sihirnya tersebut akan tetapi sihir-nya berhasil di hindar oleh Ray.

"Cih, ternyata dia"

"Oi ada urusan apa kau dengan adikku hah ?" tanya Hikari.

"Onii-chan" lalu Luna segera berlari ke arah Hikari.

"PERGI LAH DARI SINI !" suruh Hikari.

"Huh, apa yg kau maksud Onii-chan"

"Kau tidak perlu ikut bertarung, pergilah dari sini !" perintah Hikari kepada Luna.  
Akan tetapi Luna hanya terdiam dan tiba-tiba dia meneteskan air mata.

"ONII-CHAN, APA KAU SUDAH LUPA AKU JUGA BISA MENGGUNAKAN SIHIR MESKIPUN BELUM SEHEBAT ONII-CHAN TAPI AKU BISA MEMBANTU-MU, ONII-CHAN" teriak Luna.

"Luna" Hikari melihat Luna dengan tatapan pedulinya.

"Cih dasar adik cerewet, PERGI LAH DARI SINI !" bentak Hikari.

Luna-pun pergi dari tempat itu akan tetapi Hikari salah memilih lawan.

"Heh, sepertinya kau salah memilih lawan"

"Apa yg kau maksud hah ?" tanya Hikari.

"Tak apalah meskipun aku gagal tapi aku bisa membawa hadiah untuk Acnologia-sama" kata Ray, lalu dia berkonsentrasi dan seketika tubuhnya terdapat sisik-sisik naga berwarna putih.

"Dra...gon Force" seketika tubuh Hikari terhempas dan berhasil membuat Hikari menembus tembok rumah warga.

Lalu orang-orang yg sudah dari tadi melihat mereka lari menghindari pertarungan itu.

"Hahahaha" tawa Ray.

"Kau sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi, Hikari Dragneel"

"Cih, sialan" tapi Hikari tidak bisa bangkit di karena-kan tubuh-nya yg luka berat.

Lalu Ray menghampiri Hikari dan mencekik leher Hikari dengan tangan kirinya dan mengangkatnya ke atas, lalu dia mengarahkan tangan kanannya yg di lapisi aura berwarna perak.

**Bagaimana-kah nasib Hikari, tunggu segera kelanjutannya.**  
**Bersambung.**

Gomenne minna, ceritanya masih ada yg GaJe dan sepertinya Jellalnya OOC atau tidak ya ('_'?)

Baiklah sekarang aku mau membalas review dari kalian.

**pidachan99**, #tet-not, salah yg benar Erza, terima kasih atas pujiannya dan Thank you for the review.

**nshawol56**, sayang sekali Bella-san jawabanmu salah, Gomen. Thank You for the review (^~^)

**happy hitsugaya fernandes**, terima kasih banyak. Thank You for the review.

**Vanessa Synyster**, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**yodontknow**, iya saya akan usahakan mungkin di chapter 4.

**Chiaki Heartfilia**, maaf sayang sekali jawabannya salah. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Reka amelia**, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Juliani Scarlet**, Tak apa-apa kok yg penting bisa mereview kok.  
Maklum masih ada sifat turunan dari Erza, makannya galak banget.  
Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**karinalu**, tak apa-apa kok, #tet-not, salah yg benar Erza. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Taufik Dragfilia**, Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Oke baiklah, saya akan menyampaikan 1 hal lagi.

**Thank you because you've been reading, and for supporting me to continue fic, please review.**

**RnR please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa minna. Akhirnya selesai juga mengerjakan chapter ini, oke tak mau banyak cincong lagi.  
Langsung saja kita ke ceritanya.

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima.**  
**Type: Multychapter.**  
**Rate: T**  
**Genre: Adventure, Romance.**  
**Pairing: OC (Out Character).**  
**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), GaJe, Dll**  
**Summary:** Bagaimana jika mereka yg datang dari masa depan tidak bisa kembali ke masanya dan juga musuh dari masa depan juga datang ke masa lalu untuk menghancurkan alur waktu. Bagaimana kah perjuangan mereka untuk kembali ke jamannya dan juga menyelamatkan masa lalu, sorry for bad summary and RnR Please.

**Chapter 4: Illusion Dragon.**

Luna tengah berlari berusaha untuk menjauhi mereka berdua akan tetapi dia tiba-tiba berhenti dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yg sudah aku lakukan, aku meninggalkan Onii-chan sendiri melawan orang yg kekuatan sihirnya tidak di ketahui" (Ceritanya Luna belum tahu kekuatan sihir Ray).

"Aku-kan juga bisa bertarung meskipun kekuatan sihirku tidak sekuat Onii-chan"  
Lalu Luna berlari kembali menuju arah Hikari.

"Aku harus membantu Onii-chan, meskipun nyawa-ku taruhannya"

Bulir-bulir air matanya jatuh dari pipinya dan Luna pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Sementara Di guild.

Seseorang warga biasa berlari menghampiri pintu guild dan mendobraknya dengan keras, suara dobrakannya cukup untuk memancing perhatian seluruh anggota guild.

"Hei kalian, sedang ada keributan di tengah kota"

Makarov yg sedang meminum birnya pun tersedak.

"Uhuk-uhuk, APA...!"

"Iya benar, terlihat sedang ada pertarungan antar dua penyihir"

"Siapa orangnya ?" tanya Makarov.

"Entahlah aku lihat orang yg berambut spike dengan warna pirang dan orang berambut coklat Lurus" jawab Orang tersebut.

"APA..." teriak Natsu dan Lucy.

"Hei kau ! Apa orang yg berambut pirang itu rambutnya seperti aku ini ya ?" tanya Natsu. "Hmm... Ya betul bahkan mukanya mirip dengan kau" jawab orang itu.

"Aku harus kesana" lalu Natsu berlari pergi meninggalkan guild. "Natsu, tunggu" lalu Lucy pergi mengikuti Natsu.

"Hei-hei mau kemana kau ? Erza, Gray cepat kejar Natsu dan Lucy!" perintah Makarov.

"Ha-i Master" jawab mereka berdua.

"Gray-kun aku ikut juga" kata Juvia.

"Ayo cepatlah !" perintah Gray.

"Ha-i"

Lalu mereka bertiga pergi mengejar Natsu dan Lucy.

**Di tempat Hikari dan Ray.**

"Kau..." kata Hikari hampir kehabisan nafas.  
"Apa hah, tidak bisa membalas ya ? Lebih baik kau merasakan kesakitan yg belum kau pernah rasakan" lalu Ray memukul perut Hikari dengan sihirnya yg berada di tangan kanan.

"GAHHHHH..." teriak Hikari kesakitan, Lalu seketika Hikari pingsan.  
(Sihir yg beraura itu bukan sihir biasa, karena sihir itu memberikan efek rasa sakit yg tidak pernah hilang, bahkan sihir itu dapat membunuh secara perlahan orang yg di pukulnya)

"ONII-CHAN" lalu datanglah Luna.  
"Ohh... Ternyata sang putri telah kembali" ejek Ray yg masih mencekik Hikari.  
"Lepaskan Onii-chan !" teriak Luna.

"Ohh... Dia, dia sudah tidak berdaya lagi" lalu Ray melempar Hikari yg sedang kesakitan sampai terhempas ke tembok.  
"Onii-chan" lalu Luna berlari menuju Hikari yg sedang kesakitan, tetapi dia melihat cahaya yg mengarah ke arah dia.

Tapi dia berhasil menghidarinya. "Apa-apaan kau ini ?" Lalu Luna mengetahui siapa pemilik sihir itu.

"Jika kau mau membawa dia, sebaiknya langkahi dulu mayatku" tantang Ray.  
"Baiklah kalau itu mau-mu" lalu Luna mengeluarkan salah satu kuncinya dan,  
"Aku buka kau Loke Leo" lalu munculah Loke.

"Loke, cepat kau habisi dia !" perintah Luna.  
"Hei apa-apaan kau hah, aku ini masih di kontrak dengan ibumu kau tidak bisa se-enaknya menyuruhku !" omel Loke.  
"Tapi ini keadaan darurat Loke, Lihat !" lalu Luna menunjuk Hikari.

"Apa, bagaimana bisa ?"  
"Tolonglah Paman Loke, kali ini saja" pinta Luna dengan Puppy Eyes.  
"Hah... Baiklah kalau itu maumu, kali ini saja ya"  
"Ayo paman Loke"

"Baiklah" lalu Loke menyerang dengan kekuatan cahayanya tapi usaha itu sia-sia, karena serangan Loke tidak mengenai Ray.  
"Apa ? Kenapa serangan-ku tidak mengenai dia ?"  
"Hahaha, serangan kau tidak akan mempan padaku" tawa Ray.

"Cih, sialan" lalu Loke melakukannya berkali-kali sampai dia lelah.

"Bagaimana hah, usahamu akan sia-sia"

"Sialan"

"Sekarang adalah giliran-ku" lalu Ray menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan,

_Illusion Dragon Roar._

Lalu, keluar gelombang suara yg menyebabkan Loke terkena ilusi, tiba-tiba dia berada di dalam ruangan gelap dan hanya ada penerangan dari obor api.

"Dimana ini ?"  
"Kau sekarang telah terjebak dalam ilusi-ku, sekarang kau akan merasakan rasa sakit yg luar biasa"  
Lalu tiba-tiba muncul 5 pedang yg menusuk Loke.

"GAHHH... Kau"  
"Bagaimana hah, tapi itu bukan seberapa lihat ini" lalu muncul ribuan pedang di atas Loke dan pedang itu berjatuhan mengenai Loke.  
"GAHH..."

"Paman Loke apakah kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Luna yg melihat ke gerak Loke seperti orang yg kesakitan.  
"Lu..na aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, berhati-hatilah Luna" lalu Loke menghilang.  
"Paman Loke tunggu"  
"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak ada yg bisa di andalkan lagi"

"Tidak aku masih punya ng... Aquarius aku pang-" lalu Luna berpikir kalau dia memanggil Aquarius.  
"Kenapa kau yg memanggil-ku hah, bukankah aku kontraknya dengan Lucy bukan kau atau jangan-jangan kau mencuri kunci itu dari ibu-mu hah" kata Aquarius sambil menepuk telapak tangannya dengan kayu rotan.

"Hie... Aku tidak mau di hukum sampai aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi"  
"Bagaimana huh, sebaiknya kau menyerah dan serahkan kunci-kunci itu kemudian aku akan menyerahkan kakak-mu dan aku tidak akan mengganggu-mu lagi"  
Luna berpikir sejenak.

"Jangan dengarkan kata dia, Luna !" lalu muncul Natsu dan Lucy.  
"Otou-san, Okaa-san"

Lalu Natsu memukul Ray dengan sihirnya dan menyebabkan Ray terpental jauh.  
"Luna cepat bawa Hikari dan pergi dari sini, cepatlah !"  
"Tapi-  
"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepatlah !" perintah Natsu.  
Lalu Luna mendatangi Hikari.

"Lu..na... Kenapa kau kembali ?" tanya Hikari yg sedang menahan rasa sakit yg luar biasa.  
"Sudahlah Onii-chan, aku akan membawa-mu ke guild"  
"Tapi-

"Sudah, Onii-chan diam saja!" Hikari langsung diam tapi dia masih merasakan sakitnya, lalu Luna menggendong Hikari dengan Piggy Style.  
"Kau berat sekali Onii-chan"  
"Hehe ma...af"  
Lalu Luna segera pergi menuju guild untuk merawat Hikari disana.

**Natsu P.O.V**

"Cih, kenapa dia yg muncul" Ray kesal karna Natsu yg tiba-tiba muncul.  
"Oi kau, kenapa kau membuat keributan disini hah ?"

"Memangnya ada apa, aku hanya mau berbisnis dengan anakmu Luna"

"Memang kau ada urusan apa dengan Luna?"

"Hmm... Sepertinya kau tidak perlu tahu tentang itu"

"Dasar kau" Natsu menarik nafas.

_Karyuu no Hokou._

Lalu Natsu menyerangnya dengan raungannya akan tetapi serang itu menembus tubuh Ray dan hanya mengenai bangunan yg ada di belakang Ray.  
#Sfx sound: Duarr...

"Hah, apa ?"  
"Terkejut ya"  
"Dasar kurang ajar", _karyuu no yokugeki._

Tapi serangan itu lagi-lagi gagal mengenai Ray yg sejak tadi hanya berdiri menatap Natsu.

"Cih"

"Hentikan Natsu, percuma saja" teriak Lucy yg sedari tadi hanya melihat Natsu bertarung.

"Hah apa ?"

"Percuma Natsu, dia bukanlah yg asli"

"Hah apa yg kau maksud Luce ?" tanya Natsu bingung.

"Dasar bodoh, yg ku maksud dia hanya bayangan bukan sosok-nya yg asli"

"Lalu di mana dia yg asli ?"

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu, coba saja cari dia dengan penciuman-mu yg tajam !" saran Lucy.

Lalu Natsu mengendus keberadaan Ray, dan akhirnya dia menemukannya.

_Karyuu no tekken._

Natsu memukul tanah yg berada di bawah bayangan Ray dan akhirnya Ray berhasil keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Tak-kukira kau akan semudah itu tertipu, baiklah aku tidak akan main-main lagi"  
Lalu tiba-tiba mata Ray berubah menjadi mata naga, dan secara tidak sengaja Natsu melihat mata tersebut dan masuk dalam ilusinya.

**End Natsu P.O.V**

Di Guild.

#Brakk...

Terlihat Luna yg menggendong Hikari di punggungnya.  
"Minna, cepat bantu aku"  
"Ada apa Luna" lalu muncul Miya.

"Hei Luna, kenapa dengan Hikari ?" tanya Miya yg melihat Hikari yg sedang menahan sakitnya.  
"Onii-chan terluka parah, cepat bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan !"  
"Minna cepat bantu kami !"

**Skip Time.**

"Wendy Obaa-san !" panggil Miya.  
"Ya, ada apa ?" tanya Wendy.

"Cepat periksa keadaan Hikari !"  
"Ha-i, tapi jangan panggil aku Obaa-san"

"Hehe Gomennasai"  
"Sebaiknya yg tidak berkepentingan segera keluar !"  
"Ha-i" lalu mereka keluar ruangan tersebut.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

"Dimana aku ?" ternyata Natsu berada di ruangan kosong berwarna putih, lalu tiba-tiba muncul kursi dan meja dari arah depan dan belakang Natsu.

"Hei-hei ada apa ini" lalu Natsu duduk di kursi tersebut dan tiba-tiba muncul papan kapur dengan roda dari arah samping.

"Oi apa-apaan ini lagi" dan secara misterius tiba-tiba ada angka-angka yg tertulis di papan tersebut.

Di papan tulis tersebut tertulis:  
150x 27% :2  
a.20,25  
b.35,4  
c.15,5  
"Hmm..." Natsu berpikir.  
5 menit.  
30 menit.  
1 Jam.  
2 Jam.  
Bertahun-tahun #Oi gak nyampe segitu kali.

"Hah... Aku menyerah, jawabannya A"  
#Ting-ting (Bunyi bel)

Lalu muncul tulisan di atas papan tersebut.  
Selamat anda berhasil ke soal yg berikutnya.

"APAAA..." teriak Natsu histeris.

**End Natsu P.O.V**

Lucy hanya bingung melihat kelakuan Natsu yg sedari tadi seperti orang yg stress abis ngerjain 100 soal fisika dalam waktu 30 menit #Bayangin aja gimana pusingnya.

"Hei, kau apakan Natsu ?" tanya Natsu.

"Dia hanya terkena salah satu ilusi-ku saja" jawab Ray dengan enteng.

"Selanjutnya kau" lalu Ray bersiap-siap mengeluarkan sihirnya, tapi dia berhenti ketika melihat Erza, Gray dan Juvia berlari ke arah dia.

"Sialan makin banyak saja yg muncul" gerutu Ray dalam hati.

"Baiklah kali ini aku membiarkan kalian berdua hidup tapi, lain kali kalian tidak akan lolos dari ku" lalu tiba-tiba Ray menghilang dari hadapan Lucy dan Natsu.

"AHH... Eh di mana aku" kata Natsu yg tiba-tiba sadar dari ilusinya.

"Hei Natsu kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Lucy khawatir.

"Eh Luce, kenapa kau ada disini ?" tanya balik Natsu.

#Bletak... "DASAR BODOH, AKU INI SUDAH DARI TADI BERSAMA-MU DISINI BODOH" omel Lucy sambil menjitak Natsu.

"Itaiii... Sumimasen Luce"

"Oi NATSU, LUCY KALIAN TIDAK APA-APA ?" teriak Erza dari jauh.

"KAMI TIDAK APA-APA" jawab Lucy.  
Akhirnya mereka bertiga berhasil mengejar Natsu dan Lucy.

"Hei Lucy dimana dia ?" tanya Erza.

"Dia sudah kabur Erza" jawab Lucy, tapi dia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan dia langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Oi Luce mau kemana ?" tanya Natsu.

Tapi pertanyaan Natsu tidak di jawab olehnya dan langsung di tinggal begitu saja.

"Oi Flame-head kenapa dengan dia ?" tanya Gray.  
"Entahlah" lalu Natsu mengingat sesuatu yg sama dengan Lucy.  
"Oi Erza-Gray kita harus cepat ke guild!"  
"Memang ada apa Natsu ?" tanya Erza.  
"Sudah tidak usah banyak tanya, Ayo!" lalu mereka bertiga pergi menuju guild.

#Brakk...  
"LUNA!" panggil Lucy.

Tapi Lucy terkejut melihat semua orang sedang bersedih.

"Minna, ada apa ?" tanya Lucy.

"Lu-chan, Hikari"

"Ada apa dengan Hikari Levy-chan ?" tanya Lucy sedikit panik.

"Dia-

**Flashback On.**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka.

"Wendy-san, bagaimana?" tanya Luna panik.

"Dia tidak bisa ku sembuhkan, sepertinya secara perlahan urat sarafnya mulai terserang sihir itu" jawab Wendy.

"Lalu apa ada cara untuk menghilangkan sihirnya ?" tanya Luna.

"Mungkin Porlyusica-san bisa membantu"

"Baiklah aku akan ke rumahnya"

Tapi sesaat kemudian dia kembali dengan Porlyusica.

"Dimana dia ?"

"Disini Porlyusica" tunjuk Luna.  
Lalu Porlyusica memasuki Ruangan tersebut"

"Sebaiknya kalian tunggu dulu di luar!"

"Ha-i"  
5 menit kemudian.

Tiba-tiba pintu Ruang kesehatan terbuka.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Wendy.

"Aku tidak bisa, tapi ada satu orang yg bisa mennyembuhkannya" kata Porlyusica.

"Siapa Porlyusica-san?" tanya Luna.

"Ryuu"

"APA..." teriak semuanya.

"Oh iya benar juga, dia sudah menyembuhkan-ku juga" kata Luna.

"Lalu dimana dia ?" tanya Porlyusica.

"Dia sedang pergi misi, tapi entah kapan kembali dari misinya" jawab Luna.

"Tapi Hikari tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, dia hanya mempunyai 48 jam lagi" jawab Porlyusica.

"APA... Tidak mungkin Onii-chan Hik..Hik" Luna menangis.

"Tapi kita hanya bisa berdoa agar dia cepat kembali dari misinya" kata Porlyusica menghibur Luna.

**Flashback Off.**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya Lu-chan, kita hanya bisa berharap kepada Ryuu" kata Levy.

"Apa tidak mungkin" Tiba-tiba Lucy mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi untungnya di tahan oleh Levy.

"Lu-chan kau kenapa ? Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu dan minum segelas air putih" saran Levy.

Lalu Levy menuntun Lucy ke kursi Guild dan meminta Mira mengambilkan air untuk Lucy.

"Ini dia Lucy" kata Mira sambil memberikan segelas air.  
Lalu Lucy meminumnya dengan perlahan.

"Terima kasih Mira-san"

"Sama-sama" lalu Mira kembali ke tempatnya.  
"Lu-chan sepertinya kau kelihatan Shock sekali" tanya Levy.

Tiba-tiba muncul Happy yg sekian lama baru dapat dialog lagi.

"LUCYYYYY" teriak Happy.  
Lalu dia memeluk Lucy.

"Lucy bagaimana ini, apa Hikari bisa di selamatkan ?" tanya Happy.

"Entahlah Happy, aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Lucy.  
#Brakk...

Pintu guild terbuka dan menunjukan sosok Natsu.  
"Natsu..." teriak Happy.

lalu Natsu menghampiri Happy.

"Happy, ada apa ini ?" tanya Natsu.

"Natsu" Lucy memanggil Natsu.

"Luce" lalu Natsu melihat mata Lucy yg berkaca-kaca.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hikari Luce ?" tanya Natsu dengan panik.

"Sudah tenang Natsu, kita hanya berharap saja" jawab Lucy.

Sementara itu.  
Terlihat Ryuu yg sedang berjalan menuju guild, tapi ada yg aneh yaitu Ryuu yg menggandeng anak perempuan berambut panjang bergelombang berwarna biru dan memeluk boneka kelinci.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai" kata Ryuu, "Ha-i" jawab anak itu.  
Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan guild.

"Baiklah Yoshino, kita sudah sampai" lalu Ryuu membuka pintu guild.

"Tadaima"

Tiba-tiba semua orang melirik ke arah Ryuu.

"Ryuu-kun!" tiba-tiba Luna memeluk Ryuu.

"Eh ada apa ini ?" tanya Ryuu.

"Ryuu-kun tolong selamatkan Onii-, eh siapa dia Ryuu-kun ?" Luna yg ingin menangis tapi tidak jadi karena di kejutkan oleh sosok anak perempuan yg di gandeng Ryuu.

Lalu Luna menunduk supaya sejajar dengan anak itu.

"Manisnya, siapa namamu ?" tanya Luna.  
Tapi anak itu hanya bersembunyi di balik Ryuu sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya.

"Eh kenapa malu-malu ayo jawab siapa namamu ?" pancing Luna dengan lembut.

"Maafkan dia Luna dia agak pemalu, namanya adalah Yoshino tapi aku tidak tahu nama belakangnya" jawab Ryuu.

**Info Yoshino:**  
**-Rambut panjang berwarna biru laut dan sedikit bergelombang.**  
**-Mata berwarna biru.**  
**-pakaian memakai baju hijau dengan tudung kepala yg menyatu dengan baju, rok berwarna putih.**  
**-Memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci ukuran sedang.**  
**-Umur sebaya dengan Wendy.**

"Wah nama yg bagus, lalu kenapa kau membawa dia kemari ?" Luna bertanya sampai dia lupa tentang hal sesuatu.

"Itu-

"Ryuu!" panggil Porlyusica.

"Eh ada Porlyusica-san juga, kenapa kau datang kesini ?" tanya Ryuu.

"Ryuu aku membutuhkan-mu, cepat kesini!"

"Ha-i, Luna tolong jaga Yoshino ya!"

"Baiklah Ryuu-kun, Yoshino ayo ikut Onee-chan!"

"Ti..dak aku mau i..kut Ryuu-san saja" lalu Yoshino mengejar Ryuu.

"Eh kenapa kau mengikuti-ku ?"

Tapi Yoshino menatap Ryuu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Oi Ryuu kenapa anak itu mengikuti kau ?" tanya Porlyusica.

"Porlyusica-san, apakah dia boleh ikut dengan kita ?"

"Hah baiklah asal dia tidak mengganggu" jawab Porlyusica.

"Ha-i"

Lalu mereka bertiga memasuki ruang kesehatan guild, Ryuu terkejut melihat muka Hikari yg sangat pucat.

"Poryusica-san kenapa dengan Hikari ?" tanya Ryuu.

"Dia terkena dampak sihir Ilusi pikiran yg menyerang urat saraf, dia hanya punya waktu 45 jam lagi dari sekarang" jawab Porlyusica.

"Tapi dia tidak terlihat sangat kesakitan" kata Ryuu.

"Sebenarnya dia telah aku beri obat penahan rasa sakit, tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama" jawab Porlyusica.

"Kau kan bisa menghilangkan segel sihir yg ada di Luna, jadi kau bisa menghilangkan sihir ilusi yg ada di dalam tubuh Hikari ?" kata Porlyusica.

"Tapi aku bisa menghilangkan sihir atau segel yg ada pada tubuh seseorang, tapi sihir tersebut tidak menyatu dengan sihir orang yg terkena dampaknya"

"Jadi kemungkinan Hikari tidak bisa menggunakan sihir hanya 5% saja, tapi kalau dia bisa bertahan" jelas Ryuu.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa ?" tanya Porlyusica.

"Maaf-kan aku Porlyusica-san" jawab Ryuu kecewa.

Tapi tiba-tiba Yoshino mendekati Hikari yg sedang tertidur lelap, lalu dia memegang tangan Hikari yg dingin dan seketika muncul cahaya terang dari telapak anak tersebut.

"Hei Yoshino apa yg kau lakukan ?" tanya Ryuu.

"Sudah" kata Yoshino.

Tiba-tiba Hikari terbangun.

"Ng... Ada apa ini" tanya Hikari bingung.

"Apa..., Mustahil" Porlyusica terkejut.

Yoshino tersenyum kearah Ryuu.

"Eh.. Siapa kau?" tiba-tiba Hikari terkejut melihat anak perempuan di samping dia.

Lalu Yoshino pun kembali ke samping Ryuu dan memeluk lengan Ryuu sambil memegang bonekanya.

"Hei Ryuu siapa anak itu ?" tanya Porlyusica.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan, sebaiknya kita beritahu semuanya kalau Hikari baik-baik saja"

Akhirnya mereka keluar ruangan tersebut dan memberitahukan ke semua orang kalau Hikari baik-baik saja. Semua orang-pun senang mendengar berita tersebut bahkan ada yg menangis dan juga ada yg cuek.

* * *

"Wah senangnya ada perempuan yg sebaya dengan-ku" kata Wendy bahagia karna dapat teman perempuan yg sebaya dengannya.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Wendy Marvell, lalu namamu siapa" Wendy memperkenalkan diri, lalu Yoshino menjawabnya agak terbata-bata.

"Na..ma ku Yo..shino" jawab Yoshino.

"Lalu nama belakang-mu" tanya Wendy.

Tapi Yoshino hanya diam tak membalas.

"Loh kok diam sih, siapa nama belakang-mu Yoshino ?"

"Sudah Wendy jangan tanya sesuatu tentang rahasia seseorang" kata Charle.

"Itu benar Wendy" lanjut Happy yg sedang memakan ikannya.

"Jadi Ryuu, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?" tanya Porlyusica.

"Jadi begini ceritanya"  
**Flashback On.**

"Hah aku lelah sekali, tapi sepadan dengan hadiahnya"  
"Lumayan untuk membeli persediaan makanan"

#srek-srek.

Lalu Ryuu menengok.

"Siapa disana ?" kata Ryuu terkejut sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

#srek-srek.

Ternyata asal suara tersebut dari semak-semak yg berada di depan Ryuu.

"Siapa disana ?" lalu Ryuu mendekati semak-semak itu dan melihat apa yg berada di balik semak-semak itu.

Tapi yg di temukan hanya sebuah kelinci berwarna putih.

"Hah, kukira apa ternyata hanya kelinci kecil" lalu kelinci itu pun pergi.

Lalu Ryuu berbalik kebelakang, tapi...  
Dia melihat anak kecil berambut biru yg memegang sebuah boneka.

"Eh..." lalu Ryuu terjatuh duduk. tapi, anak itu hanya diam membisu.

"Apa yg kau lakukan di sini sendirian ? Tidak baik anak perempuan berjalan sendirian di hutan seperti ini, kecuali kalau dia penyihir guild" lalu anak itu meraih baju Ryuu dan memegangnya dengan erat, "To..long aku" kata anak tersebut. Ryuu menjadi bingung dengan perkataan anak tersebut.

"Kenapa kau ini ? Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama-mu ?" tanya Ryuu, "Na...ma ku Yo..shino" jawab anak itu dengan terbata. "Lalu nama belakang-mu ?" tapi anak itu hanya diam tak menjawab.

#Kryuk-kryuk (bunyi suara perut lapar).  
"Sepertinya kau lapar ya" tapi anak itu mengelengkan kepalanya.

#Kryuk-kruyuk.

Lalu anak itu menutup mukanya dengan tudung di kepalanya.  
"Sudahlah jangan malu-malu, ayo ikut aku!" lalu Ryuu mengajak anak itu mencari kota terdekat dan mencari restoran yg ada.

Mereka telah berjalan cukup lama dan akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah kota yg terlihat seperti kota kuno tapi, kota tersebut telah hancur rata dengan tanah dan hanya tersisa puing-puing bangunannya saja dan juga kota tersebut berkabut.

"Dimana kita ini? Apa kita tersesat" lalu tiba-tiba Yoshino menarik ujung baju Ryuu.

"Ada apa ?" Ryuu menengok ke arah Yoshino, lalu Yoshino menunjuk kearah depan mereka. Lalu, ada suatu bayangan yg muncul dari kabut.

"Apa itu, sebaiknya kau tetap di belakang-ku Yoshino!" Yoshino hanya mengangguk, lalu Ryuu mendekati bayangan tersebut. Tapi yg di temukan hanya sebuah musang kecil berwarna putih.

"Wah" Yoshino kagum dan dia berlari berusaha menangkap musang itu, "Kukira apa, hanya musang"

"Jangan jauh dari ku Yoshino"

Tak terasa Yoshino mengejar musang itu sampai ke depan mulut gua yg ada disana dan dia melihat sosok monster yg terbangun dari tidurnya dan tiba-tiba sosok monster itu menatap Yoshino dengan tajam.

Yoshino langsung takut dan langsung berlari mencari Ryuu.

"Yoshino!" panggil Ryuu.

Akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan Ryuu dan lalu Yoshino bersembunyi di belakang Ryuu.

"Kenapa Yoshino ?" tanya Ryuu. Lalu Yoshino menunjuk ke arah gua tersebut.

#Bumm-Bumm...  
"Kenapa ini?" tanah sekitar Ryuu bergetar.

Yoshino menjadi semakin takut.

Tiba-tiba muncul bola hitam raksasa dari dalam gua dan menghantam mereka berdua, untungnya Ryuu bisa menahan serangan itu. Akhirnya sang monster keluar dari sarangnya. Dan muncul hewan yg berbentuk kepala singa bersayap elang, kaki depan singa dan kaki belakang cakar elang, dan ekor berkepala Ular.

"Tidak mungkin itu"  
Lalu hewan itu membentuk sebuah bola hitam raksasa

Lalu hewan tersebut meraung.

#Roar...

"MANTICORE" kata Ryuu.

**Bagaimanakah perjuangan mereka untuk melawan makhluk tersebut.**

**Bersambung.**

**Basa-basi yg tidak penting sama sekali**: Yo Minna-san lama tak jumpa ya. Gomennasai Minna aku lama mengupdatenya #Nangis di pojokan.  
Baiklah Minna aku mau minta pendapat untuk character barunya dan juga aku minta saran untuk alur cerita ke depannya, pusing aku memikirkan yg lain belum juga mengeluarkan NaLunya,Pusing...  
Baiklah sebelum mengakhir perjumpaan kita di chapter ini saya mau membalas review dulu ya.

**Happy Hitsugaya Fernandes**:  
Arigatou Gozaimashu, Maaf telat Update Ya, Thank You for The Review.

**yodon****tknow:**

Gomennasai telat update lagi, dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Rhikame:**  
Tidak apa-apa kok, Gomenne telat Update ya. Thank You for the review.

**pidachan99:**  
Waduh parah tuh, kalau Hikari mati Natsu bisa nangis 7 hari 7 malam. Mungkin dia hanya lewat daerah situ saja dan mampir ke FT. Kenapa aku munculkan Jellal ? karna untuk membantu Natsu Dkk melawan Acnologia masa depan dan Juga untuk membantu Luna Dkk pulang ke masanya. Thank You for the review.

**Reka Amelia:**  
Gomenne permintaan-mu tidak terkabul, aku jadinya malah telat Update T-T. Tenang bukan salah-mu toh. Thank You for the Review.

Oke akhirnya selesai juga.  
Baiklah sebelum itu aku mau memberitahukan tentang fic-ku yg baru, berjudul:  
**I was the first who saved him.**  
Fic-nya masih dalam tahap pengetikan, jadi bagaimana judulnya bagus atau jelek?

Oke sampai jumpa di chapter depan.  
**RnR please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hai Minna, hehe Gomenne telat Update lagi.  
Baiklah aku tidak mau berlama-lama lagi dan sebelum itu aku mau menyampaikan sesuatu, mungkin Chapter ini akan ada NaLu-nya #Sfx sound (Tepuk tangan).  
Happy Reading Minna.

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima.**  
**Rate: T**  
**Genre: Adventure, Romance.**  
**Pairing: OC**  
**Warning: OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Dan Sebangsat- Eh salah dan sebangsanya.**  
**Summary:** Waktu dan Takdir, ya semua itu tidak bisa di rubah oleh , bagaimana kalau suatu kelompok dan guild yg berusaha merubah itu. Dan kemudian terjadi pertarungan di antara mereka untuk merubah Waktu dan Takdir tersebut. Sorry For bad summary and RnR please.

**Chapter 5: Yoshino, The Ice Dragon.**

"Sial kenapa jadi begini ?" Ryuu kesal.  
Manticore menyerang Ryuu dengan cakarnya yg tajam. Lalu Ryuu-pun terhempas sampai membentur tembok reruntuhan bangunan.

"Sial"  
Lalu Ryuu menengok ke arah reruntuhan yg disana terdapat Yoshino yg sedang bersembunyi. Ryuu-pun langsung melompat tinggi dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

_Light Dra-_

#ROAARRR...  
Monster itu meraung dan menyebabkan Ryuu terhempas kembali sebelum dia mengeluarkan sihirnya.

**Ryuu P.O.V**

"Bagaimana ini ? Aku sudah mulai kehabisan sihir"

"Apakah ini akhir dari-ku"

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya biru yg muncul dari balik reruntuhan.

"Apa itu ?"

Lalu muncul tangan Es dari tanah dan tangan itu langsung menangkap Ryuu.

"Ehh..." Ryuu tercengang.

"Sihir siapa ini ?" Ryuu menjadi bingung. Tapi, tak lama kemudian perhatiannya kembali teralihkan oleh bola hitam yg melesat ke arahnya.  
Ryuu berusaha bangkit tapi dia tidak bisa berdiri lagi di karenakan semua sihirnya telah habis.

"Sial"

Tapi tiba-tiba muncul perisai es di depannya dan sihir itu cukup kuat untuk menahan bola itu untuk sementara waktu.

Ryuu menghela nafas.  
"Syukurlah"  
"Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini" lalu Ryuu bangkit dan turun dari tangan es itu.

Seketika perisai yg menahan bola itu hancur dan menghantam tangan es dimana tempat Ryuu berada tadi.

"Yoshino tunggu aku" kata Ryuu sambil berlari menuju tempat Yoshino berada.

**End Ryuu P.O.V**

"Yoshino!"

"Eh..." Yoshino yg terlihat sedang menyatukan telapak tangannya dan memenjamkan matanya langsung terkejut.

"Sedang apa kau ?" tanya Ryuu.

"Ti...dak, aku tidak se...dang melakukan apa-apa" jawab Yoshino.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi dari sini" lalu Ryuu menarik lengan Yoshino.

Saat mereka berlari menghindari monster itu, tiba-tiba monster itu telah ada di depan mereka.

"Apa, tidak mungkin" kata Yoshino.

"Yoshino, cepat lari dari sini biar aku saja yg melawannya" perintah Ryuu.

Tapi Yoshino hanya diam saja, lalu tiba-tiba dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

_Hiryū no hōkō_

Tiba-tiba muncul angin es dari mulut Yoshino dan membuat daerah di depan Yoshino membeku termasuk Monster itu.

"Eh..." Ryuu terkejut.

Tiba-tiba Yoshino menarik lengan baju Ryuu sebagai pertanda untuk kabur dari sini dan Ryuu menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Akhirnya mereka berhasil pergi dari tempat itu.

**Flashback Off**

Begitulah ceritanya" kata Ryuu mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi begitu" kata Porlyusica.

"Kukira kau membawa anggota fairy tail dari masa depan lagi" kata Lucy.

Ryuu hanya bersweet drop.

"Yosh guild kita bertambah 1 dragon slayer lagi, kali ini guild kita tidak mudah di kalahkan" kata Natsu semangat.

"Belum tentu paman Natsu, dia-kan belum masuk guild kita" jawab Shin dengan bajunya yg hilang entah kemana.

"Itu benar Otou-san dan Shin dimana baju-mu ?" kata Luna.

"Eh..."

"Ckckck dasar pervert" kata Hikari.

"Apa kau bilang hah ?" kata Shin kesal.

"Oi Diam" omel Miya.

"Ha-i" kata mereka berdua sambil berpelukan.

"Hmm..." Miya tiba-tiba berpikir.

"Ada apa Miya ?" tanya Shin tiba-tiba.

"Eh... Tidak apa-apa" jawab Miya.

Shin hanya "Oh" saja.

_"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang anak itu"_ Gumam Miya.

"Hei minna, ngomong-ngomong apakah kalian lihat Yoshino tidak ?" tanya Ryuu.

"Entahlah" jawab Luna.

Lalu Ryuu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana Ryuu ?" tanya Luna.

"Aku mau mencari Yoshino, dia-kan belum makan apa-apa sejak kejadian itu" jawab Ryuu.

"Hmmm... Kau terlihat seperti ibu yg mengkhawatirkan anaknya saja" goda Luna.

"Eh... Bukan itu maksud-ku dan juga aku ini laki-laki" jawab Ryuu blushing.

"Baiklah"

"Dasar"

Di suatu tempat.

Terlihat Yoshino yg sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui bola kristal yg terbuat dari es.

"Apa kau sudah menjadi anggota mereka" tanya orang yg ada di bola kristal tersebut.

"Be...lum" jawab Yoshino.

"Baiklah aku peringatkan, kau hanya perlu melakukan 1 tugas saja dan ingat jangan terpengaruh oleh kebaikan mereka. Mengerti!" kata Orang tersebut.

"Ha-i"

"Hei Yoshino kenapa kau ada disitu ?" tanya Ryuu yg tiba-tiba datang.

"Eh...Ti..dak Ryuu-san" kata Yoshino sambil menyembunyikan bola kristal itu.

"Hmm... Baiklah kami tunggu kau di bawah ya" kata Ryuu lalu meninggalkannya.

"Ha-i" jawab Yoshino.

Skip Time.

Di meja bar terlihat sekumpulan perempuan-perempuan yg sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Hei Meredy apa kau yakin kau sudah sembuh total ?" tanya Mirajane.

"belum sih, tapi kata Wendy aku sudah boleh berjalan" jawab Meredy.

"Hei Meredy kenapa kau bisa di serang oleh Ray ?" tanya Erza.

"Entahlah, saat aku sedang mencari Jellal tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengan seseorang yg mencurigakan dan tiba-tiba dia menyerang-ku" jawab Meredy.

"Mungkin dia mengira kau adalah Luna, mungkin karna kau memakai jubah jadi dia mengetahui kalau kau Luna atau bukan melalui warna rambut" kata Lucy sambil meminum jusnya.

"Memang siapa Luna itu ?" tanya Meredy.  
Lucy langsung tersedak.

"Uhuk-uhuk, memang kau belum kenal dia ?" tanya Lucy.  
Meredy hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Huh baiklah aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu, Luna..!" panggil Lucy.

"Ha-i" jawab Luna lalu menghampiri Lucy.

"Ada apa Okaa-san ?" tanya Luna.

"Eh... Okaa-san, memang kau sudah punya anak Lucy kapan hamilnya dan siapa yg menghamili-mu dan..." Meredy bertanya dengan pertanyaan yg bertubi-tubi sampai sang author malas menjelaskannya.

"Loh tante Meredy, kapan kau datang kesini ?"

"Eh...Tante"

"Meredy tenang dulu! biar aku yg jelaskan" lalu Lucy mulai menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Natsu di masa depan dan keadaan Fairy Tail di masa depan.

Di tempat lain.

"Hei Yoshino kenapa kau tidak mau makan ?" tanya Miya yg sedari tadi melihat Yoshino hanya diam sambil memeluk bonekanya, "Ayolah Yoshino kau makan dulu kalau tidak kau akan mati kelaparan loh, ayo cepat Aaa..." kata Miya sambil membujuknya dengan mengarahkan sendok ke mulut Yoshino. Miya pun mulai habis kesabarannya lalu dia menaruh piring itu di atas meja dan pergi mencari seseorang untuk membantu dia.

"Hei Luna" panggil Miya . Luna pun menengok "Eh Miya ada apa?" tanya Luna. Lalu Miya menghampiri Luna dan tiba-tiba Meredy yg terfokus dengan perbincangan dia ke Lucy menjadi buyar dengan kedatangan Miya. "Eh... Erza, kenapa kau ada dua ?" tanya Meredy kikuk.

"Huh..." Miya menghela nafas. "Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri ya, namaku Miya Fernandes. Yoroshiku" Lalu Meredy pun kaget. "Ja...di... Kau" Miya pun mengangguk tanda dia setuju dengan pikiran Meredy. "Whoaaa... Erza-san akhir kau menikah juga dengan Jellal" Meredy memeluk Erza dengan senang sampai Erza sulit bernafas.

"Mere..dy..." kata Erza. "Eh... Gomennasai Erza-san, Daijoubu ?" Meredy meminta maaf. Erza mengambil nafas perlahan-lahan "Tidak apa-apa kok, memang kenapa kau sangat senang sekali ?" Meredy pun tersenyum "Karena... Kau dan Jellal jarang bertemu tapi kau malahan bisa menikah dengan Jellal" jawab Meredy.

"Tapi bagaimana cara dia melamarmu, Erza-san ?" Erza pun di buat kikuk dengan pertanyaan itu. "Sudahlah Meredy, rahasia seseoarang jangan di tanyakan" kata Lucy sambil meminum jusnya kembali. "Itu benar Meredy" Kata Mirajane sambil mengelap Gelas yg sudah di cuci.  
Meredy-pun menjadi murung "Baiklah", "Ara-ara" Mirajane kembali mengambil gelas selanjutnya yg belum di lap.

"Oh iya Miya, kenapa kau memanggil-ku ?" tanya Luna. "Oh itu, Luna bantu aku membujuk Yoshino untuk makan" ajak Miya. "Tapi bukankah ada Ryuu" balas Luna, Miya pun menghela nafas "Itu masalahnya, Ryuu pergi keluar katanya mau pergi belanja" Luna terkejut "Eh...Laki-laki kok berbelanja" kata Luna.

"Huh memang begitu-lah dia dari dulu, selalu apa-apa melakukan sendiri bahkan memasak" jawab Miya. "Hmmm... Baiklah kalau begitu, dimana Yoshino ?" tanya Luna, lalu Miya menunjuk kearah Yoshino duduk tapi dia malah terkejut melihat Yoshino sedang makan dengan lahap. Kemarahannya akhir keluar juga, lalu dia mengeluarkan pedangnya "Dasar anak itu, susah payah aku membujuknya, tapi malah makan saat aku tinggal pergi" kata Miya kesal. "Sudahlah Miya, namanya juga masih anak-anak" lalu Miya-pun menghela nafas.

Sementara itu.

Ryuu yg sedang berjalan santai sambil membawa kantung makanan di tangan kirinya. tiba-tiba muncul Ray dengan muka yg sedang kesal.

"Hei kau, dimana Luna ?" tanya Ray. Tapi Ryuu hanya berjalan melewati Ray seolah Ray tidak ada, Ray-pun kesal lalu dia menarik bahu Ryuu. "Hei dimana Luna ?" tanya Ray sekali lagi, Ryuu menengok kebelakang "Hmmm... Ada apa ?" tanya Ryuu pura-pura bodoh. Ray pun semakin kesal dan menarik kerah jaket Ryuu keatas "Hei kau, apa kau mau mencari masalah dengan-ku hah ?" Ryuu-pun hanya menjawabnya dengan tenang. "Tidak, lagi pula kenapa kau masih mencari Luna huh ?" tanya Balik Ryuu.

"Cih, itu bukan urusan-mu" lalu Ray mengeluarkan sihirnya di tangannya. "Apa kau yakin mau melakukan itu ?" tanya Ryuu, "Aku yakin di dalam hatimu kau tidak mau membunuh siapa-pun terlihat dari matamu" lalu Ray melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah jaket Ryuu. "Cih, awas kau lain kali aku tidak segan-segan" lalu Ray menghilang.

"Huh, masih ada saja yg tidak percaya pada kata hatinya" lalu Ryuu melihat belanjaannya yg berceceran di tanah, lalu seketika diatasnya sudah ada aura kelam.  
Kita kembali kepada Natsu yg sudah lama sekali tidak di bahas disini #Di tendang Natsu.

Natsu menghela nafas.

"Oi flame-head kenapa kau murung ?" tanya Gray. Natsu melirik Gray sebentar dan kembali termenung lagi, "Oi flame-head ada apa sebenarnya dengan-mu huh ?" tanya Gray kesal. Natsu kembali menghela nafas "Ini Gray, aku bingung dengan Lucy" jawab Natsu.

"Hah, memang ada apa ?" tanya Gray bingung. "E-to, Lucy kan tidak mau menikah sekarang dengan-ku" jawab Natsu. "Ya, terus" kata Gray.

"Aku mau menyampaikan perasaan-ku ke Lucy, tapi aku bingung" jawab Natsu. Tiba-tiba Gray tertawa "Hahaha Flame-head kau sangat lucu sekali, masa mengajak Lucy menikah bisa tapi saat kau mau menembak Lucy kau kikuk" kata Gray. "Gray kau bisa membantu-ku tidak ?" tanya Natsu. Lalu Gray berpikir sebentar, tiba-tiba Gray menjentikkan jari dan lalu membisukan sesuatu di telinga Natsu. Natsu-pun mengangguk tanda dia setuju.

Sore-pun telah tiba, anggota guild yg lain mulai kembali kerumahnya tetapi masih ada yg tetap di guild. Terlihat Natsu yg bergegas mengejar Lucy yg baru meninggalkan guild dan akhirnya dia menemukannya juga.

"Hei Luce" Lucy menengok ke asal suara yg tidak asing baginya "Ada apa Natsu ?". "E-to, kau ada acara tidak nanti ?" tanya Natsu kikuk. "Hmm...Tidak ada, memang ada apa ?" tanya Lucy. "E-to, bisa bertemu dengan-ku di bukit Magnolia tidak, nanti malam ?" Lucy-pun berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya dia mengangguk tanda dia setuju.

"Baiklah Luce, Ja-ne" Natsu-pun pergi meninggalkan Lucy.  
Lucy-pun bingung melihat tingkah laku Natsu tadi, tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke apartemennya yg tercinta.

Skip Time.

Lucy-pun akhirnya sampai dia atas bukit tempat Natsu membuat janji dengannya, tapi dia belum juga menemukan orang tersebut "Dimana Natsu ? Mungkin dia telat, huh dasar dia itu" Lucy-pun segera mencari tempat yg nyaman untuk menunggu Natsu dan akhirnya dia menemukannya, sebuah batu yg berukuran sedang yg nyaman untuk tempat bersandar. Akhirnya Lucy duduk sambi bersandar di batu tersebut dan tiba-tiba dia melamun tanpa penyebab yg jelas.

5 menit kemudian.  
"Luce" panggil Natsu yg menghancurkan acara melamunnya itu. "Hei Natsu kau telat tahu" omel Lucy. "Gomenne Lucy, aku tertidur sebentar tadi sampai aku terbangun karena janji itu" jawab Natsu. "Huft... Terserah saja" kata Lucy sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Hmm...Luce, kau tahu-kan jika kita di masa depan menikah dan mempunyai dua anak, iya-kan" tanya Natsu, Lucy-pun kaget "Sudah kubilang Natsu, aku tidak mau menikah di usia muda" jawab Lucy. "Bukan itu maksud-ku Lucy dengar-kan aku dulu" kata Natsu menenangkan Lucy. "E-to bagaimana menjelaskannya ya, Luce ma...u kah ka...u jadi pa...car-ku ?" tanya Natsu dengan muka yg semerah kepiting rebus.

Tapi Lucy kurang mendengar pertanyaan Natsu "Apa yg kau maksud Natsu ?". "Lucy maukah ka...u ja..di pa..-" tiba-tiba ada yg menimpuk Natsu dari belakang dan menyebabkan perkataan Natsu jadi lancar "Pacarku..?" tiba-tiba Lucy sudah blushing berat. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah semak-semak. "Siapa disana ?" tanya Natsu dengan reflek. "Kucing..." jawab suara itu  
"Eh...Kucing tidak bisa bicara" kata Natsu. "Masa, Happy saja bisa kok" jawab suara itu lagi. Lalu Natsu mengendusnya lalu dia mendekatinya dan membuka semak-semak itu. Dan ternyata-

"Ryuu, Luna apa yg kalian lakukan disini ?" jawab Natsu kesal. "E-to" lalu Natsu mencium aroma yg lain. "Keluarlah kalian semua!" omel Natsu. "Cih, sial padahal lagi seru-serunya" kata Gray yg muncul dari semak-semak, "Itu benar Gray-kun" kata Juvia ikut keluar mengikuti Gray. "Ara-ara" Mirajane-pun juga keluar dari persembunyian itu. "Gi-hi, ternyata kau berani juga anak naga" kata Gajeel. "Huh padahal lagi seru-serunya" Kata Levy kecewa.

Dan ternyata hampir seluruh guild datang melihat adegan itu. "Apa-apaan ini semua hah ?" tanya Natsu bingung. "Haha, ceritanya kami disini mau melihat kau menembak Lucy tapi gagal karna anak itu" kata Gray sambil menunjuk Ryuu. "Kau juga sih Luna, segala memukul pundak-ku kencang pula pukulannya" omel Ryuu. "Hehe gomenne, lagi pula kenapa ayah-ku di lempar bola cahaya kecil ?" tanya balik Luna. "Itu karena ayah-mu lama dalam mengatakan kata itu, jadi aku menimpuknya agar lancar" jawab Ryuu. "Tapi itu kurang ajar" omel Luna dengan kencang. "Eh apa maksud-mu ?" tanya Ryuu tak kalah kencang. "Maksud-ku kau tidak sopan dengan calon mer-" tiba-tiba Luna menutup mulutnya dan lalu muncul blushing di pipinya.  
"Luna" kata Ryuu bingung.

Tiba-tiba Luna pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. "Luna!" lalu Ryuu mengejar Luna. "Sepertinya bertambah satu lagi" kata Gray. "Iya kau benar Ice-freak, ya-kan Luce ?" tapi yg di tanya telah pingsan dengan muka semerah tomat dan mengeluarkan asap. "Oi Luce bangun, jangan tinggalkan aku Luce" kata Natsu sambil menggoyang-kan pundak Lucy. "Oi Natsu tenang, Lu-chan hanya pingsan saja" kata Levy menenangkan Natsu.

Kita kembali ke Luna dan Ryuu.

Tak terasa Ryuu mengejar Luna telah sampai ke pinggir kota Magnolia. Untung keadaan kota telah sepi karena sudah larut malam, jadi Ryuu lebih mudah mengejar Luna."Hei Luna, kenapa kau ini hah ?" teriak Ryuu sambil mengejar Luna. Tapi Luna tidak menjawabnya, dia malahan berlari terus tanpa menghiraukan Ryuu.

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok bayangan di depan Luna dan menangkap Luna yg sedang berlari. "Hahaha akhirnya aku menangkap-mu" kata Bayangan tersebut. "Siapa kau hah ?" tanya Ryuu. "Maaf kan aku aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Kin Yazuki" kata Bayangan tersebut dan bayangan tersebut berubah menjadi wujud perempuan berambut ungu bergelombang dan memakai baju dan rok yg berwarna coklat dan memakai sweater hitam.

"Kau mau mengambil perempuan ini, langkahi dulu mayatku" tantang Kin. "Cih, sialan kau" lalu Ryuu memukul Kin dengan sihirnya tapi saat mendekati muka Kin, "Kenapa tubuhku ini ?" tiba-tiba Ryuu berhenti karna tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakan "Fufufu kukira akan sulit mengalahkan-mu, tapi mudah sekali seperti memecah kacang" kata Kin lalu dia perlahan-lahan menghilang "Baiklah sampai disini saja ya, Ja-ne" kata Kin sambil pergi membawa Luna di dekapannya, Luna pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan hanya bisa menangis.

"LUNA" teriak Ryuu. Akhirnya mereka berdua telah pergi dari hadapan Ryuu. Ryuu hanya bisa menyesal melihat Luna pergi di culik dari hadapannya, dan dia hanya bisa berdiri seperti batu karna sihir perempuan itu. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul bayangan seseorang dari gang yg sempit dan ternyata dia-. "Ray" mata Ryuu membulat sempurna.

**Apakah yg akan terjadi dengan Ryuu dan Luna, tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Bersambung.**

Hehe Gomennasai minna, telat Update lagi.  
Gara-gara tugas, bukan.  
Gara-gara ulangan, bukan.  
Gara-gara galau, iya.

Tapi bukan galau gara-gara cinta, tapi gara-gara mentok idenya. Tapi yg paling inti yg membuat aku telat update lagi adalah penyakit para pelajar jaman sekarang yaitu *malas* #Reader: bilang aja dari tadi kalau malas *sambil nimpuk author*.

Baiklah-baiklah, tidak mau berlama-lama lagi saatnya membalas review. Oh iya dan aku juga berterima kasih kepada Bella karena telah memberi saya ide dari reviewnya itu, arigatou Bella.

**happy hitsugaya fernandes:**  
Sudah di kasih serbuk NaLunya kok tinggal tunggu saja, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Reka amelia:**  
Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Keep Read.

**Rhikame:**  
Sudah di jelaskan di PM-kan, Gomen kalau fic yg baru belum jadi. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**nshawol56:**  
Terima kasih Bella atas saran tersebut. Mungkin belum kelihatan apa sifat asli Yoshino, baik atau jahat. Mungkin di chapter depan akan di ketahui. Terima kasih saran dan reviewnya.

**Hm**:  
hehe gomenne kalau Typo masih bertebaran, maklum saya tidak sebaik Bella dan Himiki-chan dan juga saya termasuk baru dalam hal membuat fic. Jadi maklum saja kalau masih kurang bagus.

Tahu saja kalau terinspirasi dari situ, kenapa saya ngambil karakter Yoshino karena karakter-nya yg hmmm...Kawaiii... Dan juga saya bingung untuk mencari karakter untuk menyembuhkan Hikari. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**melati puspita s:**  
E-to, kamu membaca tidak sampai chapter 4 ya atau sudah ya, biarlah. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Chiaki Heartfillia:**  
Memang Yoshino, mungkin nanti tidak ada karakter baru lagi. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf-kan saya jika fic ini tidak sebagus milik nshawol56 dan juga saya masih kalah dengan Himiki-chan yg masih ya...(rahasia)

Satu hal lagi yg mau saya sampaikan.  
Saya menerima saran baik itu dalam bentuk PM atau Review.  
Baiklah sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

**RnR please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Adventure and Romance.**

**Pairing: OC**

**Warning: Typo(s), GaJe, OOC, Dan Lainnya.**

**Summary: Waktu dan Takdir, ya semua itu tidak bisa di rubah oleh , bagaimana kalau suatu kelompok dan guild yg berusaha merubah itu. Dan kemudian terjadi pertarungan di antara mereka untuk merubah Waktu dan Takdir tersebut. Sorry For bad summary and RnR please.**

**Chapter 6: Misi penyelamatan.**

"Hei apa kabar ?" sapa Ray, "Mau apa kau hah ?" bentak Ryuu sambil melirik ke arah Ray karna dia tidak bisa menggerakan lehernya. "Tenang dulu, aku mau menceritakan sesuatu kepada-mu" kata Ray. "Huh ?"

**Kita kembali ke atas bukit.**

"Oi Flame-head, bagaimana rasanya hah ?" tanya Gray. Natsu yg masih mengipasi Lucy yg pingsan menjawabnya "Gugup sih tapi seperti ada sesuatu yg sebelumnya berat tapi sekarang sudah ringan rasanya" jawab Natsu. "Itu namanya kau sudah berhasil menyatakannya kepada Lucy" balas Gray. "Oh iya Ice-freak, kemana Erza dan Jellal ?" tanya Natsu, "Oh mereka, entahlah" jawab Gray. "Dan Juga Kau lihat Shin tidak, flame-head ?" tanya Gray, Tiba-tiba muncul Hikari di tengah-tengah mereka. "Aku tahu dia dimana" jawab Hikari sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Kemana ?" tanya Gray, "Hehe" tiba-tiba Hikari mendekat ke Gray dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. "Eh...APA!" kata Gray terkejut, lalu Hikari-pun mengeluarkan cengirannya.

Di sebuah hutan yg di penuhi ratusan cahaya kunang-kunang disana terlihat Erza dan Jellal yg sedang jalan berdua #Berdua saja, yakin. Di balik semak-semak juga terlihat dua manusia yg sedang mengintip kegiatan mereka berdua. "Hei, kenapa kau ada disini ?" tanya Orang 1, "Seterah aku dong, lagi pula kenapa kau juga ada disini huh ?" jawab Orang 2. "E-to" lalu tiba-tiba Orang kedua menutup mulut orang kesatu "Ssst, nanti saja alasannya. Coba lihat !" kata Orang 2 sambil menunjuk ke arah Erza dan Jellal yg tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Hmm...Kenapa Erza ?" tanya Jellal tiba-tiba. "Eng...Ano...Jellal !" panggil Erza, "Ada apa ?" tanya Jellal. Erza bingung mau berkata apa lagi karena dia sangat malu, bisa di lihat dari wajahnya yg semerah rambutnya. "Jellal aku-, "Erza!" potong Jellal, "Eh ?" raut muka Erza langsung berubah. "Erza apakah kau sudah menyadarinya ?" tanya Jellal, Erza bingung dengan perkataan Jellal "Apa yg kau maksud Jellal ?" tanya Erza. "Hmm...ano" Jellal menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya "Maksud-ku-

"Ya aku tahu" jawab Erza memotong perkataan Jellal. "Eh?" Jellal jadi bingung. Tiba-tiba Erza langsung mencium Jellal tepat di bibirnya, Jellal langsung membalas ciuman itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba Erza menghentikan aksinya itu Lalu.

"Sudah keluarlah kalian!" kata Erza.

"Huh, kau sih Miya" kata Shin.

"Eh..kenapa aku yg di salahkan huh ?" omel Miya.

"Kau sih mengomelnya tidak bisa secara pelan-pelan" jawab Shin.

"Apa kau bilang" kata Miya yg sudah menyiapkan tinjunya.

"Sudah kalian berdua diam!" omel Erza dengan death glarenya yg terkenal.

"Ha-i"

"Kenapa kalian berdua mengikuti kami ?"

"E-to"

Erza menghela nafas "Baiklah Shin pulang lah dan kau juga Miya !"

"Ha-i" jawab mereka berdua dengan lemas.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sudah? bagaimana Erza ?"

"Eh ?"

"Ten...tu saja aku menerima-mu Jellal"

"Huh kau ini Erza" kata Jellal.

"Hehe"

Akhirnya mereka menjadi pasangan yg sah dan mereka langsung melanjutkan aksi yg mereka tunda tadi.

**Di tempat lain.**

Ryuu terdiam. "Hmm... kenapa, apa masih kurang jelas ? Oh aku tahu masalahnya" lalu Ray menepuk pundak Ryuu dan seketika sihir yg mengekang tubuh Ryuu menghilang. Seketika pundak Ryuu bergetar dan muncul air mata. "Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menjaga amanat dari paman Natsu" Ryuu menangis, "Aku telah lalai dalam menjaga Luna, dan sekarang dia telah pergi" tiba-tiba Ray menyentuh pundak Ryuu.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, laki-laki harus kuat" kata Ray menenangkan Ryuu. "Tapi kau tidak tahu rasanya di tinggalkan orang yg selama ini menyukai-mu huh" bentak Ryuu. "Aku bisa merasakan apa yg kau rasakan" balas Ray dengan kencang. Tiba-tiba Ryuu terdiam, "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya di tinggal oleh orang yg selama ini menyukai-mu" Kata Ray sambil menundukan kepalanya, "Sekarang dia tidak seperti dulu lagi" lanjut Ray. "Tapi Ryuu" Ray memegang pundak Ryuu "Kau harus menyelamatkan dia sebelum terlambat".

"Baiklah, Arigatou Ray" jawab Ryuu. "Ryuu-san ?" tiba-tiba muncul Yoshino entah dari mana.

"Eh...Yoshino, kau datang dari mana ?" tanya Ryuu, tiba-tiba Yoshino menatap tajam ke arah Ray.

"Anak ini" kata Ray, "Baiklah sebaiknya aku pergi dulu ya Ryuu, Ja-Ne" lalu Ray langsung menghilang.

"Eh tunggu Ray" tiba-tiba Yoshino menarik lengan jaket yg di pakai Ryuu.

"Ada apa Yoshino ?" tanya Ryuu."Pulang" kata Yoshino.

"Baiklah, ayo" kata Ryuu lalu pulang sambil menggandeng Yoshino.

**Skip Time.**

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah apartemen sederhana yg berada di dekat pelabuhan, lalu Ryuu mengambil sebuah kunci dan membuka pintu apartemen tersebut dengan kunci tersebut. Tapi sebelum dia memasukinya, ada seseorang yg menimpuknya dengan batu kerikil tepat di kepalanya.

"Itaii..." kata Ryuu sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Sst..."

"Eh !?" Ryuu menengok ke asal suara.

Ternyata Ray yg sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak.

"Ada apa Ryuu-san ?" tanya Yoshino.

"Eh, Ti-tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Ryuu.

"Yoshino! lebih baik kau masuk duluan saja, aku ada urusan sebentar" kata Ryuu.

"Ha-i" lalu Yoshino segera masuk kedalam apartemen.

Akhirnya Ray-pun segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Yo" sapa Ray.

"Kau ya yg tadi menimpuk-ku ?" tanya Ryuu.

"Hehe, Gomen" jawab Ray.

Ryuu menghela nafas "Ada perlu apa kau datang kesini ?" tanya Ryuu.

"Aku mau membahas kejadian yg tadi" jawab Ray.

Lalu tiba-tiba Ryuu menggertakan giginya. "Lalu ?" tanya Ryuu.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Ray.

"Nani ?" tanya Ryuu balik.

"Menyelamatkan tuan putri-mu yg selama ini telah kau jaga baik-baik" jawab Ray.

Tiba-tiba Ryuu mengangkat kerah baju Ray.

"Jangan menghina Luna Ray, aku sebenarnya belum 100% percaya padamu kau tahu itu hah"

"Sebenarnya aku bisa menghabisi-mu sekarang juga disini" kata Ryuu dengan kesal.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi kalau kau menghabisi-ku kau takkan tahu keberadaan tuan putri-mu itu" jawab Ray dengan tenang.

Lalu Ryuu melepas kerah baju Ray "Seterah kau saja Ray, tapi aku tetap mengawasi-mu" ancam Ryuu.

"Baiklah, kalau kau mau menyelamatkan tuan putri-mu datanglah ke barat kota Magnolia jam 8.00 tepat" kata Ray.

"Oh ya, kau harus berhati-hati terhadap anak yg bernama Yoshino itu!" lanjut Ray lalu menghilang di depan Ryuu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" lalu Ryuu segera memasuki apartemen dan segera mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Setelah dia masuk kedalam, ternyata Yoshino telah tertidur pulas di ranjang milik Ryuu. Ryuu menatapi wajah yg polos tersebut lalu tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan perkataan Ray yg tadi. Ryuu-pun segera mendekati Yoshino dan mengecup kening bocah tersebut dan segera tidur di sofa yg berada di dekat tempat tidurnya tersebut.

**Keesokan harinya.**

Pagi hari yg cerah di Magnolia, hari yg pas untuk bersenang-senang seharian karena Master Makarov meliburkan kegiatan guild hari ini sebab pesta meriah tentang jadiannya 2 pasangan kesayangan kita ini Natsu dan Lucy. (Gray: Oi author! Kenapa pertunangan gua dengan Juvia tidak di rayain hah ?, Author: Seterah gua dong :p #Di timpuk fans Gruvia)

"Selamat ya"

"Selamat ya Lu-chan"

"Giheee...kau hebat salamander"

"Natsu-san, Lucy-san selamat ya"

"Paman Natsu, bibi Lucy selamat ya"

"Otou-san, Okaa-san aku bangga dengan kalian"

Satu-persatu kata selamat di lontarkan kepada Natsu dan Lucy, tapi mereka tidak menyadari sesuatu ada yg ganjal yaitu tidak adanya Luna dan Ryuu.

"Mari kita bersulang untuk Natsu dan Lucy " kata Master Makarov.

Lucy bersweet drop "Master, kami hanya pacaran saja kenapa di adakan pesta besar-besaran seperti ini ?" tanya Lucy.

"Tenang saja Lucy, nikmati saja" kata Mirajane.

"Tapi ini-, huh sudahlah biarkan saja" kata Lucy lalu dia meminum jus jeruk yg di pesannya tadi.

"Ara-ara"

"Okaa-san, apakah semalam Luna pulang ke rumah ?" tanya Hikari.

"Hmm...tidak, memang ada apa Hikari ?" tanya Lucy.

"Sepertinya ada yg aneh" kata Hikari sambil berpikir.

Tiba-tiba Yoshino lewat di depan Hikari.

"Eh...Yoshino apakah Ryuu ada ?" tanya Hikari.

"Ryuu-san pergi tadi pagi, tapi entah pergi kemana" jawab Yoshino.

"Oh..baiklah, arigatou Yoshino" lalu Yoshino pergi meninggalkan Hikari. _"Gomenne Hikari-san" _kata Yoshino berbisik.

"Eh ada apa Yoshino ?" tanya Hikari.

"Ti-dak ada apa-apa" jawab Yoshino.

"Oh, Okaa-san aku mau keluar sebentar" kata Hikari.

"Ya" jawab Lucy.

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul Erza dan Jellal yg baru datang, tapi hari mereka terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya yaitu raut wajahnya yg sangat bahagia.

"Eh Erza kenapa kau hari ini sangat ceria sekali ?" tanya Lucy.

Lalu Erza mengambil tempat duduk di samping Lucy.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok" jawab Erza.

"Mira aku pesan cheese cake satu" kata Erza memesan cheese cake.

"Ha-i, tunggu sebentar" jawab Mirajane, dan lalu pergi kebelakang untuk mengambil pesanan Erza.

"Erza aku mau kesana sebentar" kata Jellal sambil menunjuk tempat Natsu dkk berkumpul.

"Baiklah" jawab Erza.

Lalu Jellal pergi ke tempat tersebut. Tiba-tiba muncul Meredy di samping Erza.

"Erza-san kau terlihat berbeda hari ini, memang ada apa ?" tanya Meredy.

"Eh Meredy, sejak kapan kau ada di situ ?" tanya balik Erza.

"Baru saja, eh ngomong-ngomong Erza-san kau sangat mesra sekali dengan Jellal hari ini apakah ada sesuatu di antara kalian ?" goda Meredy.

Tiba-tiba muka Erza sudah semerah rambutnya "Eh, ti-tidak ada apa-apa antara a-ku de-dengan Jellal" jawab Erza agak tergagap.

"Hmmm...apa kau yakin Erza" goda Lucy ikut-ikutan.

"Eh kenapa kau juga Lucy ?" tanya Erza mulai panik.

"hihi" Lucy tertawa kecil, "Jarang-jarang aku bisa menggoda Erza" jawab Lucy.

"Mou, kau ini Lucy" Erza bingung tentang sikap nakamanya yg satu ini.

"Ini dia pesanannya Erza, maaf membuat-mu lama" kata Mirajane sambil membawa satu buah Cheese cake.

"Arigatou Mira" lalu Erza mulai menyantap kue tersebut.

"Oh iya Erza, apa benar ada sesuatu di antara kau dan Jellal ?" tanya Mirajane.

Lalu tiba-tiba Erza tersedak "uhuk-uhuk, kenapa kau juga Mirajane ?" jawab Erza dengan sedikit blushing.

Lalu Mirajane terkikih kecil.

Mari kita tinggal sebentar mereka yg sedang bersenang-senang di guild, kita beralih kepada Ryuu dan Ray yg sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi menyelamatkan Luna.

"Apa kau sudah siap ?" tanya Ray.

"Ya aku sudah siap, ayo Ray !"

Lalu mereka berangkat, akan tetapi seseorang melihat mereka.

"Oi Ryuu kau mau kemana ?" tanya Hikari tiba-tiba.

"Eh, Hikari" kata Ryuu terkejut.

Lalu Hikari menengok ke arah Ray dan tiba-tiba menggertakan giginya.

"Kau" tiba-tiba Hikari berlari ke arah Ray dan bersiap-siap memukulnya.

Tapi pukulan itu berhasil di tangkis oleh Ray.

"Kenapa kau ada disini ?" tanya Hikari dengan kesal.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" jawab Ray.

"Baiklah aku akan mengetahuinya dengan paksa" lalu tangan Hikari yg di tangkis Ray mengeluarkan api.

"Oi Hikari, jangan membuat kekacauan di tempat yg ramai ini" kata Ryuu sambil menunjuk orang-orang yg sedang melihat pertengkaran Hikari dan Ray.

"Dan kau juga Ryuu, kenapa kau bersama dengan dia hah ?"

"Apa kau bersengkokol dengan dia ?" tanya Hikari kesal.

"Dia sudah mencoba melukai Luna kau tahu itukan Ryuu"

Lalu tiba-tiba Ryuu terdiam.

"Ryuu" Hikari melihat wajah Ryuu yg mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata.

"Aku tahu itu Hikari, dan aku ini sebenarnya sudah lalai" kata Ryuu sambil melihat air matanya yg menetes di tangannya dan lalu menggenggam-nya.

"Saat ini Luna, sudahlah ayo kita pergi Ray!" kata Ryuu.

"Ha-i" lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Hikari.

"Chotto matte, apa yg kau maksud dengan ucapanmu itu Ryuu ?" panggil Hikari. Tapi Ryuu tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kenapa dengan Luna ?" lalu Ryuu berhenti dan menengok kebelakang.

"Luna telah di culik" jawab Ryuu.

"Apa ?" kata Hikari terdiam.

"Saat ini aku akan pergi dengan Ray untuk menyelamatkannya" lanjut Ryuu.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa dan jangan bilang dengan orang-orang guild!" lalu Ryuu dan Ray menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Apa, bagaimana bisa Luna"

Hikari-pun langsung berlari menuju guild untuk memberitahy semua orang. Sesampainya di guild ia pun langsung menuju tempat Natsu berada.

"Otou-san, Lu-na" kata Hikari tergagap.

"Oi Hikari kau kenapa ?" tanya Natsu bingung.

"Iya Hikari, minum dulu" kata Lucy sambil memberikan segelas air.

#Glek-glek..."Hah, arigatou Okaa-san"

"Otou-san, Okaa-san Luna"

"Ada apa dengan Luna ?" tanya Natsu.

"Luna, di culik" kata Hikari.

"APAA..." teriak Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan.

"Bagaimana bisa Luna di culik dan juga siapa yg menculiknya ?" tanya Natsu panik.

"Entahlah aku lupa menanyakannya" jawab Hikari.

"Memang siapa yg memberitahumu ?" tanya Lucy panik.

"Ryuu tapi-

#Bletak...

"Itaii.." teriak Hikari.

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya huh" omel Natsu.

#Bletak...

"Jangan seenaknya memukul anakmu Natsu" omel Lucy.

"Gomenne Luce, lalu sekarang Ryuu di mana ?" tanya Natsu.

"Di sudah pergi untuk menyelamatkan Luna" jawab Hikari.

"Sebaiknya kita memberitahu Master tentang hal ini" kata Natsu.

**Sementara itu.**

Di ruangan gelap dan lembab terlihat sebuah sel penjara yg terlihat biasa namun, sel itu adalah sel khusus untuk menahan sihir orang yg di tahan dalam sel itu. Terlihat dalam sel tersebut wanita berambut pink dengan baju yg sudah kotor dan terlihat sedang membenamkan kepalanya di dadanya dengan kaki di tekuk.

"Hikz-Hikz...Ryuu-kun...Dimana kau ?"

Di tempat lain.

_"Luna bertahanlah!"_

**Bersambung.**

Gomenne minna-san, maaf kan saya yg telah lama tidak update-update. Kalau di hitung-hitung saya tidak update adalah 1 bulan lebih.

Sebenarnya saya bisa di bilang hiatus bisa di bilang juga tidak dan biarkan saja kalau ada review saya di fic orang.

Baiklah saya tidak mau banyak basa-basi lagi, langsung saja saya balas reviewnya sekarang juga.

**Resya Valentine:**

Hmm...kalau saya bisa tapi kalau adegan Horror saya tidak bisa membuatnya. Thank You for the review.

**nshawol56:**

Hehe maklum namanya juga anak MUDA. Sebenarnya sih sudah di munculin karakter Kin dalam chapter yg lalu, tapi ya karna kurang jelas aku jelasin di chapter 5. Thank You for the review.

**Xx-RedSky-Dragneel-xX:**

Hehe Gomenne, maklum namanya juga pairing OC. Hmm...(1 tahun)...(2 tahun)...(Much-much later)... Belum punya pacar *Dush...*#Di tendang reader yg baca balasan review ini (Reader: Kelamaan). Thank you for the review.

**Rhikame:**

Hehe, tenang sudah saya hilangkan dengan obat anti galau yaitu: *Bak-buk-Bum* (Reader: Ngiklan jangan disini). Thank You for the review.

Huh senangnya telah membalas review.

Happy: Oi author kenapa aku gak dapet peran disini huh ?

Tiba-tiba author mengambil toples dan memasukan Happy kedalam toples dan menutupnya, lalu membuangnya.

Author: Dasar kucing rewel.

Baiklah minna sebelum saya menyelesaikan chapter ini, saya mau memberitahu nama Facebook dan Line saya (Reader: Kelamaan)

Facebook: Fairuz Zahid (Foto Profil gambar naga)

Line ID: fairuzzahid.

Baiklah sekian dari saya RyuuKazekawa.

RnR please.


End file.
